Starlight
by lynavra
Summary: Ambos eran, exactamente, la clase de persona que necesitaban. -Rosalie/Emmett. Conjunto de pequeños oneshoots.
1. Resurrección

_**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y Summit. Nadie dice lo contrario pero el resto lo he ideado yo, así que no lo copietees en otro lado sin mi permiso. No hagas copy&paste, me cabrearé mucho. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, ni tampoco me sacará de pobre. _

_Os traigo una colección de oneshoots no muy largos y sin orden cronológico sobre la pareja Rosalie/Emmett, como respuesta a una de las tablas de la community Twilightèque de livejournal. Se desarrollarán tanto en los libros, como en épocas anteriores. El rating ahora mismo es orientativo, probablemente alguna vez subirá y otras bajará, y los géneros igual. Intentaré que haya de todo. _

_-.-.-_

**Resurrección**

Ni siquiera me enteré de cuándo me había levantado del suelo, pero fue distinto cuando ella echó a _volar_, pues el dolor me hizo sentir que había cambiado de posición a como me encontraba y ya no estaba tirado sobre el terreno, espachurrado. Intenté elevar los párpados como pude a pesar de que me costaba horrores mover siquiera las pestañas.

Ella fue lo único que mis ojos fueron capaces de ver después de aquello, entre tanto dolor. Y es que habría sido totalmente imposible que no lo hubiera hecho, ya que sería signo de que me había quedado perpetuamente ciego. Creí que ya había muerto, lo cual tenía cierta gracia porque continuaba con cada uno de mis miembros entumecidos y sentía pinchazos por todas partes, como si aquel maldito oso todavía me apaleara de mala manera y por puro entretenimiento. No obstante, aquello también era lo que yo habría hecho con él si hubiera podido.

Traté de moverme para comprobar si estaba soñando o había ido al Paraíso directamente, pero me fue imposible. Aquel hermoso ángel me lo impedía; tenía mucha más fuerza que yo, si bien no me importó. En esos momentos, lo único que me interesaba era mirarla hasta que todo hubiera terminado. Cuando mis párpados trataban de cerrarse, yo hacía todo tipo de esfuerzos sobrehumanos para mantenerlos elevados lo suficiente como para no perderla de vista, por poco que fuera.

_Debe de ser algún tipo de alucinación_, me decía mi cerebro en aquellos momentos. Pero me daba igual. Me importaba bien poco a qué se debía la aparición de aquella hermosa mujer, lo importante era que estaba allí y que me llevaba hacia alguna parte. Yo la necesitaba y ella estaba allí; no me hacía falta más.

Quizá se me escapaba algún quejido de vez en cuando, pero realmente ni me daba cuenta. Eran sonidos involuntarios que salían de mi boca sin que yo quisiera, pues no creía que fueran dignos de aquel ángel. Esa fue la conclusión a la que llegué, que era un ángel arrastrándome hacia el lugar al que tuviera que ir después de mi muerte.

En seguida quedé totalmente inconsciente, a pesar de no querer que eso ocurriera. No pude evitarlo. Lo siguiente que recordaba era un terrible y punzante dolor por todas partes, mucho peor que el anterior. Infinitamente peor. Era como estar dentro de una enorme hoguera que jamás dejaba de arder y cuyo fuego no hacía más que avivarse constantemente.

Y pronto noté un gran contraste en la zona de una de mis manos; la sentía helada. Totalmente congelada. Lo que hizo que mis ojos se abrieran involuntariamente, cosa que yo creía ya no podría volver a hacer. Ella seguía ahí, a mi lado, mirándome con ojos de sorpresa; y lo único que pude pensar era que el dolor me importaba una mierda mientras ella estuviera allí y pudiera verla, notarla a mi lado. Por muy extraña que me pareciera su presencia en un lugar así.

Incluso me sonrió alguna vez y ya sí que pensé que era algún tipo de regalo divino.

No sabía dónde me encontraba, ni tampoco tenía demasiada capacidad para ahondar en ello, pero no podía ser nada bueno sintiéndome de aquella forma. La única posibilidad que veía era que se tratase del infierno o alguna cosa parecida, de esas que los predicadores tanto nombraban y que yo nunca escuchaba. Y en el fondo, también me daba igual.

Cuando creía que mi ángel iba a abandonarme, no lo hacía; cuando creía que iba a morir, tampoco lo hacía; y cuando pensé que aquello jamás terminaría, terminó.

Había comenzado a escuchar dos voces cerca de mí, después de horas y horas de haber perdido totalmente la audición. Una de ellas era como musical, dulce, pero sonaba triste, y la otra era muy seria. Quería acercarme a aquellos sonidos, saber de dónde procedían y si mi ángel todavía estaba ahí.

Me concentré tanto en los sonidos que no me percaté de que ya no sentía dolor, ni mucho menos aquella terrible quemazón que me consumió durante quién sabía cuánto tiempo. Lo único que me parecía era que necesitaba desperezarme, como si hubiera estado demasiado allí tumbado y mis músculos se hubieran entumecido. Necesitaban una especie de recomposición.

Al primero que vi fue a Carlisle. Mi teoría referente a los ángeles cobraba fuerza, quizá ella era mi ángel y él ¿Dios? No lo sabía, pero qué podía ser si no. Él tenía toda la pinta. No dije nada debido a que no creía que me estuviera permitido, pero pronto me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos. Me giré rápidamente, más rápido de lo que habría podido tiempo atrás.

Oh, allí estaba otra vez, el maravilloso ángel. No había sido una alucinación producida por el dolor, era real.

Me quedé mirándola fijamente, como si no hubiera nada más.

—Vaya, así que esto es el Cielo. Estupendo, me parece genial —dije, pues una vez vi lo que podía ofrecerme aquel lugar, no tenía ningún sentimiento en contra de ello. Y evidentemente aquello no podía ser el Infierno.

Me quedé mirando a la muchacha sin parar de sonreír, enormemente agradecido de que ella me hubiera llevado hasta allí, de que ella me hubiera permitido poder estar entre ellos, sin importar cómo me hubiera comportado cuando estaba vivo.

Después comencé a responder a las preguntas que Dios me hacía, aunque en un principio seguía sin entender que me hablara a mí directamente. Me comentó algunas cosas, como que iba a tener más fuerza, algo que me entusiasmó visiblemente. Acto seguido, quedé alucinado porque el hermoso ángel se dirigiera a mí. Hasta aquel momento no había pensado que ella tuviera la capacidad de hablar conmigo o que quisiera hacerlo, pero así era. Me estaba hablando y yo no le contestaba por miedo a romper alguna regla y que eso hiciera que se marchara.

—Me temo que no, hijo. Es de eso, precisamente, de lo que debemos hablar contigo —me contaba el hombre rubio que ya no supe identificar, pues mi teoría parecía ser errónea—. Rosalie y yo somos… vampiros.

Rosalie. Ya sabía su nombre. Mi precioso ángel se llamaba Rosalie y era ¿un vampiro? Eso tenía gracia. Me habría esperado de los vampiros el que durmieran en ataúdes, no que tuvieran camas tan cómodas como aquella. Ni tampoco que fueran sacando personas de las montañas.

Después de llevarme un chasco cuando me dijeron que no había colmillos de por medio, todo tuvo sentido. Al menos en parte, cuando Rosalie se dirigió a mí.

—También lo eres, ahora —me dijo—. Fue por mi culpa, te vi en las montañas y aquel oso estaba a punto de devorarte… Y no sabía qué hacer, te traje hasta aquí para salvarte, pero la única forma posible era ésta —se señaló, y no pude dejar de seguir el movimiento de su mano por todo su cuerpo.

¿Yo era un vampiro, como ellos? Era un poco raro, al menos lo parecía, pero no le vi el lado malo. Si ellos dos lo eran, no podía haberlo. Dos seres como ellos no podían ser malos, ni sus vidas tampoco, aun siendo vampiros.

Y retomé las palabras de Rosalie. Había dicho que me había salvado en las montañas. Ella había sido la que había impedido que yo muriese a manos de aquel oso juguetón. Estaba vivo gracias a ella, gracias a su esfuerzo. No sería nada de no ser por ella. Había resucitado por medio de sus acciones arriesgadas, de su contención, y todo habría sido muy distinto de no haber pasado ella por allí.

De repente empecé a sentirme muy feliz, sin explicación aparente.

Decidí que me apetecía hacerla sonreír, que quería volver a ver la sonrisa que me había mostrado hacía unos minutos, así que empecé a bromear sobre quién me había mordido y todas esas cosas. Lo que me resultó curioso fue el empeño que ambos tenían por verle el lado malo a todo cuando no era cierto. Estaba seguro de que si ellos estaban allí y habían pasado lo mismo que yo, no era posible que hubiese algo oscuro u horrible. Sencillamente, era imposible.

No me había dado cuenta de que ahora podía escuchar cosas que siendo humano ni habría alcanzado a imaginar, aparte de empezar a sentir mayor musculatura por todo mi cuerpo; si bien también había algo más, algo que me apretaba la garganta. Tenía hambre, pero no de la misma forma que podría tener un humano. Era algo más fuerte. Fue entonces cuando me comentaron que nosotros no matábamos humanos, que éramos vegetarianos. O eran, al menos. Al principio no lo creí, ya que me parecía una broma, pero cuando me dijeron que todos, incluida Rosalie, lo hacían, no tuve inconveniente en aceptarlo. Al menos a priori.

Y después llegó una decisión que me hicieron tomar sobre si prefería quedarme con ellos o si quería irme solo. Si prefería tomar mi propio camino. Pero eso estaba totalmente fuera de cuestión, yo no iría a ningún lugar en el que no estuviera mi ángel, la persona que había logrado salvarme de una muerte segura. En realidad, pensé que se lo debía, que tendría que hacer algo para agradecérselo, más después de deslumbrarme como lo hacía cada vez que me miraba.

Habría mentido si hubiera dicho que no quería estar cerca de ella, por la razón que fuera.

A partir de aquel día fue algo complicado, porque ellos querían que yo hiciera algo que mi cuerpo me decía que no estaba bien. Querían que fuera en contra de lo que mi interior me pedía a gritos, pero lo intentaba. Siempre que podía, trataba de mantenerme en lo que ellos deseaban; mas había algo dentro de mí que, de vez en cuando, tomaba el control de mis decisiones sin pedir mayor permiso.

Llegó un punto de la larguísima conversación que mantuvimos, no recuerdo cuál, en el que llegué a pensar que Rosalie era un ser totalmente perfecto. No únicamente por su aspecto exterior, cosa que era totalmente evidente y saltaba a la vista, sino por algo más: ella había sido capaz de no beber sangre de humanos, hecho que no habían logrado todos los demás. Sinceramente, no podía creer que hubiera algo que aquella maravillosa muchacha no pudiera hacer bien.

Luego todos se marcharon y me quedé solo en la habitación, sin saber qué hacer ni dónde estaba metido. Me sentí un poco abandonado, la verdad. Lo que más me confundió fue la desaparición durante horas de mi ángel. Yo quería darle las gracias, o al menos tenía la intención de hacerlo, pero no pude porque se marchó. Quizá yo había hecho algo malo, algo que la había espantado. Puede que fuera mi pelo, que solía tener ese efecto sobre las mujeres.

Así que, en las horas en las que estuvo lejos de mí, me propuse que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para poder agradecerle que me hubiera ayudado. Siempre pensaría que le debía la vida, y era verdad. No pretendía que aquel hecho se olvidara y quedara en la nada, pues para mí había sido muy importante. Gracias a ella había resucitado, por así decirlo.

Lo que me extrañó es que no parecía especialmente feliz. Me di cuenta en seguida. No era muy complicado fijarse en que Rosalie había sido un planeta, grande y luminoso, y ahora su luz se estaba extinguiendo con demasiada rapidez. Por suerte, todavía no era tarde.

No haría nada que pudiera hacerle daño, ni a ella ni a su familia. Tendría que comportarme como un chico bueno y acatar las normas que me habían impuesto. Lo haría por ella porque se lo debía.

Pero aquella idea sonaba mejor en mi cabeza que a la hora de llevarla a la práctica, sobre todo cuando un pequeño humano apareció en la puerta de la casa y casi se armó una buena. Después de ese tiempo, sentí que Rosalie me había perdonado. No había pasado nada realmente, pero estuvo a punto. Y ella toleró que se trataba de algo sobre lo que yo no tenía control. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien lo que pensaba cada vez que me miraba o que me dirigía una palabra; era como si desconectara por completo, como si me llevara a otro mundo o algo así.

Conforme los días iban pasando, me fui dando cuenta de que quizá sí encajaba en la familia de Rosalie. O mejor dicho, yo _quería_ encajar en su familia. Y el que ella me permitiera acercarme, para mí ya era algo muy importante. Sentía que ella también necesitaba que la resucitaran, y quería ser yo quien lo hiciera.

-.-.-

_**N/A**: **Sango**, mil gracias por tu ayuda. El título del fic es por la canción "Starlight" de Muse. Y nada, serán 30 oneshoots no demasiado largos que le dedicaré con muchas ganas a mi OTP._

_Lo que quiero dejar claro es que los oneshoots no siempre estarán publicados de forma cronológica, es decir, ordenados en el espacio-tiempo, sino que habrá saltos porque los iré escribiendo un poco como me venga la inspiración y me apetezca; si bien no son independientes, sino que, en su conjunto, forman la historia de Rosalie y Emmett. Es un longifc sin progresión cronológica._

_No sé exactamente cuándo publicaré el siguiente, más o menos en unos cuatro días. __Espero que os haya gustado la idea y tal. Ya sabéis, los RR alegran mucho el día y me ayudan a escribir._


	2. Devoción

_**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y Summit. Nadie dice lo contrario pero el resto lo he ideado yo, así que no lo copietees en otro lado sin mi permiso. No hagas copy&paste, puedo cabrearme. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, ni tampoco me sacará de pobre. _

_Muchas gracias por la enorme acogida de lecturas, favoritos y alerts. De verdad, me quedé alucinada. __Aquí os traigo el siguiente, esta vez desde el POV de Rosalie. No sé si os lo comenté pero irán alternándose los POV, así que 15 serán de Emmett y los otros 15 de Rosalie. C__ronológicamente, este va justo después del anterior, pero han pasado unos meses._

_-.-.-_

**Devoción**

Lo que comenzó como una especie de acto egoísta, con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en algo diferente. Algo que nunca pensé que yo pudiera haber llegado a permitir desde que Carlisle me transformó. Cuando le vi en la montaña no se me ocurrió que Emmett pudiera llegar a dejarlo todo por mí ni que yo lo hiciese por él. O que estuviera dispuesta a concederle acercarse a mí de ese modo.

Ya desde un principio vi en él la posibilidad de acercarme a todo lo que había perdido y estar próxima a eso que tanto echaba de menos y que me hacía falta: ser más humana. Obviando el desquiciante hecho de que eso ya era totalmente irreversible e imposible, necesitaba algo que me lo recordara para no volverme loca con el paso de los incesantes años. De no haber sido así, probablemente me habría convertido en un espectro sin vida que vagaba por el mundo durante toda la eternidad sin percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Por eso comencé a prestar más atención a Emmett de la que podría haber tenido anteriormente, porque me hacía feliz. O lo intentaba. Jamás entendí que se comportara de esa forma al inicio, pero no iba a ser yo la que se quejara. Ni tampoco podría negar lo que me hacía sentir el que él me considerara _su_ ángel.

Fue complicado en un comienzo, debido a la mezcla de remordimiento y extraña predisposición que tenía sobre él a causa de haberle llevado a una existencia que yo tanto odiaba. Empero, poco a poco no pude evitar acercarme porque, de algún modo, sentía que era sincero conmigo. Como si pudiera confiar en él de verdad a pesar de tener sentimientos enfrentados a causa de ello. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me trataba con la delicadeza e interés que él me demostraba y eso no me pasó desapercibido.

Yo solía fijarme mucho en los detalles, incluso mentiría si dijera que esas cosas no me importaban. Lo hacían, y mucho. Probablemente ya no buscaba lo mismo que cuando era humana, pero no por ello iba a bajar el listón o dejar que cualquier cosa sirviera para mí. No iba a hacer eso; todavía conservaba mi orgullo intacto. Y era, precisamente, lo que me impedía que pudiera aclimatarme a una situación que no incluyera admiración hacia mi persona. Yo había cambiado después de algo más de dos años desde mi transformación, si bien no tanto como para dejar esa actitud de lado.

Esa era la razón por la que mantenía a Emmett cerca cuando lo encontré, para lograr que se preocupara de mí y fuera detallista. Y, bueno, no me equivoqué con eso, desde luego. Más bien al contrario. Él había sido el único que me había cuidado de aquella forma desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Jamás me paré a pensar las razones que podía haber encontrado para verme y tratarme de aquella manera. Él siempre lo vio como algo normal, ni siquiera pareció importarle el hecho de que fuésemos vampiros. Todo se lo tomaba bien, al contrario de lo que había hecho yo.

Los únicos momentos en los que verdaderamente me paré a pensar de manera detenida en lo que había hecho, fueron aquellos en los que Emmett no pudo contener lo que su nuevo cuerpo le pedía. Cuando me enteré de lo que había estado haciendo a nuestras espaldas, sin haberse dado cuenta prácticamente de todo el daño que con ello me hacía, fue una de las cosas más difíciles de soportar. Al principio llegué a aceptarlo; creí que con ello le hacía algún bien, pero pronto me percaté de que no podría seguir aguantándolo por mucho tiempo. No quería que matara humanos, quería que fuera como todos nosotros. Que fuera como yo.

Después de todo, él ya sabía a lo que se exponía si decidía formar parte de nuestra familia. Se le dejó bien claro cuando llegó.

Pero cada vez que él se acercaba a mí para pedirme perdón o tratar de alegrarme, aun a pesar de lo que había estado haciendo, yo sentía que no podía abandonarlo sin más. Lo cierto es que me sentía dolida, más por el engaño que por otra cosa, si bien llegó un punto en el que consideré que cualquier reacción que pudiera esperar por su parte era sencillamente imprevisible.

Me lo demostró el día que decidió dejarlo todo por mí.

Estuve días, semanas incluso, sin hablarle. Sin dirigirle una simple mirada. Hasta que se acercó y me contó que lo único que quería era ser lo que yo quisiera que fuera, sin importar lo que alimenticiamente hablando pudiera llegar a necesitar. Se iba a controlar por mí, porque sabía que era lo que yo quería, lo que yo necesitaba.

Y de pronto, vi algo en sus ojos aparte del color borgoña: vi cómo me miraba, cómo me había mirado desde siempre, más aún cuando supo que yo le había salvado. No era la simple adoración que había podido infundir en los demás mientras fui humana, no, era algo más intenso. Más _cegador_.

No necesité mucho más para creerle y saber que todo lo que me prometía era cierto. Sabía que lo haría, así que poco a poco retorné al acercamiento que había intentado comprender si podría ser capaz de llevar a cabo. Por supuesto, el sentimiento de comodidad y lo agradable que era para mí en aquella época ayudaron mucho.

Pasar los días a su lado me hacía comprender qué era lo que había visto en su mirada, porque yo comencé a sentirlo poco a poco. Quizá cuando era humana llegué a imaginar que aquello pudiera existir, pero yo no lo sentí por nadie. Quise a mis padres, a mis hermanos, incluso a mi amiga Vera, mas no era nada parecido. Ni siquiera era lo que o esperaba encontrar en mi marido si hubiese llegado a tenerlo. No era sólo amor, y lo comprendí el mismo día en que empecé a mirarle a escondidas cuando estaba entretenido haciendo cualquier cosa, igual que si todavía fuese una niña espiando a algún amiguito del colegio. Porque, por supuesto, no deseaba que me viera mirándole. No iba a confesarle algo así.

A cada minuto conseguía hacerme reír. De manera estúpida la mayor parte de las veces, y las que no, yo sabía disimularlo bien. Había muchos momentos de felicidad.

No era muy difícil comprender la solución a la que llegué con el paso de los meses, y es que, a pesar de lo que pudiera llegar a faltarnos a ambos y lo que jamás llegaríamos a tener, era todo lo que alguien como yo necesitaba.

Me lo dejó claro un día mientras cazábamos.

Habíamos ido los dos solos porque aquel día era mi turno de _llevarle_. Todos nos íbamos alternando, pues Emmett necesitaba alimentarse con mayor frecuencia que la nuestra y no era para que nos trasladásemos todos en cualquier momento. Debíamos ser consecuentes.

Era por la tarde, casi a punto de anochecer. Hasta aquella hora habíamos estado dando vueltas sin parar; parecía que todos los osos hubieran huido del lugar, pero por fin localizamos a uno aislado, en mitad de una hondonada entre la espesura y muy escondido.

Detuve a Emmett antes de que lo asustara y lo hiciera escapar, más que nada porque no me apetecía especialmente echar ninguna carrera en aquellos momentos. Después decidimos rodear un poco el terreno, para que cualquiera de los dos pudiera lanzarse y así el otro lo atrapara. De hecho, iba a ser yo la que saltara para inmovilizarlo.

Intentaba aislar los incesantes ruidos provenientes de Emmett, el cual no paraba de moverse, porque no quería perder detalle de los movimientos del oso. Si notaba nuestra presencia, escaparía y tendría que darle la razón a Emmett sobre lo de echar a correr. Y, ante todo, no deseaba darle la razón.

—Rose, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —escuché que me decía de repente. Yo estaba agazapada detrás del tronco de un árbol, preparada para saltar sobre el animal. Noté que mi boca se entreabría por la sorpresa. No estaba segura de haberle escuchado bien—. Bueno, si no quieres, no. Pensé que te gustaría la idea. Se me ocurrió anoche —comenzó a sonreír y se encogió de hombros.

Fruncí el ceño, aunque fue un acto que realicé sin pensar. No esperaba que me preguntase algo así en una situación como aquella, en mitad de un bosque con un oso esperándonos. ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de que estaba a punto de ponerle un oso enorme en bandeja? Por lo visto, no.

Me eché a reír.

-.-.-

_**N/A: **__Me parecía curioso emplear la palabra "devoción" con Rosalie, por todo aquello de que sea ella la menos demostrativa de los dos, quizá. Pero no por ello va a querer menos a su marido, ni nada por el estilo. Sinceramente, pienso que sus sentimientos por él son más fuertes de lo que cualquiera de nosotros podemos entender. Y lo de "devoción" va por la sensación que tienen ambos entre sí, algo que se ve en sus miradas sobre todo. No creí necesario incluir la palabra, me parecía mejor ver toda la consistencia del hecho en sí._

_El final es un poco raro, pero bueno, me hacía gracia imaginarlo. __A finales de semana, más. __¿No os han dicho nunca que los reviews adelgazan? :)_


	3. Fiesta

_**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y Summit. Nadie dice lo contrario pero el resto lo he ideado yo, así que no lo copietees en otro lado sin mi permiso. No hagas copy&paste, puedo cabrearme. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, ni tampoco me sacará de pobre. _

_Ya estoy aquí otra vez, y gracias a vosotros por seguir leyendo. Con esta viñeta nos encontramos__ a comienzos de "Luna Nueva", enseguida os situaréis. __Espero que os guste._

_-.-.-_

**Fiesta**

Llevábamos viajando por África desde que comenzó el verano. Concretamente, desde que nos graduamos _otra vez_ en el instituto. La gente de Forks pensaba que tanto mi mujer, como mi hermano Jasper y yo íbamos a ir a estudiar a la universidad de Dartmouth, pero no era así. Sólo fueron excusas para seguir aparentando que éramos jóvenes. Yo no tenía ganas de empezar una nueva carrera y Rose, tampoco; así que preferimos dar espacio.

Sí, en realidad se trataba de alejarnos un tiempo de Forks. Rosalie lo necesitaba y yo iba a acompañarla, evidentemente. Me pareció buena idea eso de viajar durante meses y hasta el momento todo había ido genial; ella parecía feliz y yo también siempre que estuviera cerca. El problema era que estábamos a cinco de septiembre y Alice acababa de mandarme un e-mail.

Solíamos hablar bastante a menudo con el resto de la familia tanto por teléfono como por Internet, pero a mi hermana se le olvidó contarnos antes el pequeño detalle que me había comentado hacía unos instantes: la semana siguiente iba a ser el cumpleaños de Bella, la novia humana de mi hermano. Y claro, le iba a celebrar una fiesta en casa a pesar de que a ella no le agradaba la idea. A veces Bella era algo rarita y no gustarle las fiestas fue algo que jamás entendí; nosotros nunca habíamos celebrado un cumpleaños, así que ese tenía que ser genial.

Quería ir y me hacía ilusión volver a verles, inclusive a Bella, empero, no estaba convencido de si Rosalie se tomaría a bien mi idea. Seguramente no le haría ninguna gracia porque, en cierto modo, Bella fue la causante de que estuviera tan predispuesta a que nos marcháramos de la ciudad durante meses. No me gustaba verlas enfrentadas o, mejor dicho, no me gustaba que Rosie estuviera a malas con ella.

Por eso desconecté el portátil y empecé a planear cómo podía pedirle a mi mujer que volviéramos a casa unos días para el cumpleaños de la humana a la que detestaba. Sería difícil.

La primera opción que pensé fue llevarla allí sin decirle nada de la fiesta, engañarla para regresar, si bien aquello haría que se pusiera en mi contra y no quería eso. Otra idea era chantajearla, prometerle que luego haría todo lo que me pidiera y sería su esclavo eternamente. Por los siglos de los siglos. Pero eso ya se lo había prometido antes, así que no servía. Y ya no se me ocurría nada más, me quedé en blanco.

Chasqueé la lengua, exasperado. No solía tener demasiada paciencia y tampoco la poseía para trazar planes de la nada con tanto peligro como acarreaba aquel. Me gustaba el peligro, mas no relacionado con Rosalie.

Empecé a toquetear las teclas del portátil, haciendo ruido.

—¿Ocurre algo? —me preguntó ella, apareciendo de repente junto a mí. Mierda, había conseguido llamar su atención con el ruido. _Genial, Emmett, eres todo un as de la discreción_, pensé—. Emmett, te estoy hablando.

—¿Qué? Ah, perdona, nena. Sólo estaba… No sé, me aburría.

—Vale, pero no sigas con eso, por favor, sabes que me pone de los nervios. Intentaba leer.

Llené de aire mi boca y formé una enorme bola que fui soltando poco a poco. Al mismo tiempo empecé a asentir con la cabeza ante lo que Rose me había pedido, pero ya se había marchado y no me vio. Tuve la tentación de volver a tocar las teclas, si bien pude detener mis dedos antes.

Me levanté de la silla y eché a caminar por la enorme estancia. La verdad es que nuestra suite era gigante, impresionante. Quizá demasiado elegante para mi gusto, pero la había elegido mi mujer y ella sabía lo que hacía. Lo más caro, siempre cogíamos lo más caro.

Me sentía algo nervioso; siempre era igual cuando tenía que pedirle algo a Rosalie. Normalmente resultaba más fácil a la inversa, ya que todo lo que ella quisiera yo acabaría concediéndoselo. Además, cualquier cosa relacionada con Bella Swan podía llegar a irritarla demasiado, por lo que, en teoría, no era algo excesivamente inteligente por mi parte. Pero qué importaba.

Debía afrontar la situación totalmente decidido.

Respiré hondo y me acerqué a la puerta del dormitorio. La abrí deprisa y vi que estaba sentada en la cama, recostada sobre el cabecero, con un enorme libro en las manos. No alzó la vista ni nada, luego decidí acercarme hacia ella. Después, me eché en la colcha apoyando la barbilla sobre las manos. Me quedé observándola y casi se me olvidó lo que quería pedirle, no obstante, reaccioné a tiempo.

—Preciosa, ¿estás ocupada? —frunció el ceño y ladeó levemente la cabeza.

—Lo estaba. ¿Qué pasa?

—Hay algo que… quería comentarte —mi cerebro empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad, aunque no salía ninguna frase decente que poder emplear en ese momento y Rosalie comenzaba a impacientarse. Dejó el libro abierto sobre la cama y movió su mano derecha delante de mis ojos—. Vale, he hablado con Alice.

—Ahá. ¿Y? Yo hablé con ella antes de ayer, eso no es ninguna novedad.

—¿Y no te contó algo en particular? No sé, ¿algún acontecimiento importante o algo parecido? —tanteé el terreno, ya que quizá a ella sí la había avisado.

—Que yo recuerde, no —apretó los labios, le salía siempre que se ponía a pensar concienzudamente en algo, incluso así estaba preciosa—. ¿Tenía que hacerlo?

—Puede —contesté, escueto y algo cortado—. Está bien, no me interrogues más, el caso es que en unos días será el cumpleaños de Bella —desistí, no pude soportarlo; no era capaz de esconderle nada durante mucho tiempo. Esta vez había sobrevivido casi media hora, todo un record.

—Ah, eso. Alice dijo algo, sí —corroboró, al mismo tiempo que se alisaba un mechón de pelo y lo colocaba detrás de la oreja—. Pensé que lo sabías.

—Pues no —estaba un poco pasmado—. Pero bueno, he pensado que quizá podríamos ir. Estaría genial poder asistir a un cumpleaños, ¿no crees? Nos lo pasaríamos bien y podríamos verles a todos. Hace meses que no les vemos.

Entrecerró los ojos de repente, fue como si sintiera un pinchazo en su interior. _Mierda_, lo había vuelto a hacer. Sabía que no le gustaba hablar de Bella y yo no hacía más que meter cizaña. Quedarme callado habría sido mejor; había estado muy tranquila todas esas semanas, no era necesario fastidiarlo.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y me miró. Su expresión no era demasiado amistosa, pero eso a mí nunca me importó.

—Si quieres, puedes ir. Yo no voy a prohibírtelo.

—Ya lo sé —le aclaré—. Quiero que vayas conmigo. Te quiero allí.

—No me apetece.

—¿Por qué? Será divertido.

—Seguro, eso por descontado. Un numerito más en el circo que tiene montado Edward, claro que será divertido —me dijo con tono ácido—. Yo no pienso ser partícipe de nada que se refiera a esa muchacha.

—Rose….

—He dicho que no. Y por mí puedes irte esta misma tarde si te apetece.

Tocado y hundido.

No iba en serio, estaba seguro. Sólo lo hacía para defenderse a sí misma; no quería empezar a discutir de nuevo a causa de la novia de mi hermano y prefirió zanjarlo todo de una vez. Por descontado que yo tampoco quería reñir con ella, pero no pensaba hacer nada que la disgustara, luego si ella no iba, yo tampoco. Y eso me hacía daño porque yo llegué a estar entusiasmado con la idea.

Me levanté de la cama sin mirarla y salí de la habitación.

"Enfadado" no sería la palabra adecuada para definir cómo me sentía, probablemente "cansado" sería más exacta; a veces era demasiado pesado tener que lidiar con el mismo tema constantemente, terminaba agotado. Yo iba a apoyarla en todo momento fuera cual fuera la cuestión, si bien no podía soportar la situación por más tiempo. Ni ella estaba bien, ni yo tampoco. Algún día tendría que agradarle Bella; Alice había dicho que iba a ser de la familia en cualquier momento y yo no quería ver a Rose enfadada veinticuatro horas al día. Ella no era así.

El resto del tiempo pasó de igual modo, ya que me planteé a mí mismo ignorarla para ver si así conseguía hacerla reaccionar. Sin embargo, era demasiado complicado y me ponía nervioso. Lo que tenía claro era que no iba a regresar a Forks yo solo, pues fue una especie de auto-promesa.

Creo que me tragué todos y cada uno de los horribles programas televisivos y jamás me había aburrido tanto. Ni siquiera el estar ante una pantalla plana de lo menos un millón de pulgadas me hacía sentir bien. Sólo me dedicaba a mirar disimuladamente a Rosalie cada vez que pasaba cerca, pero me escondía a tiempo para que no se diera cuenta, si no, mi plan no serviría de nada.

Me sentía imbécil.

Llegó un momento en el que empezó a colocarse delante de mí para ver si respondía, pero supe controlarme e incluso me pareció que ponía caras de desesperación, hasta que se sentó en un sillón cercano al mío. Cruzó las piernas y se recostó sobre el respaldo. _Televisión, Emmett, televisión_, pensé.

—¿No vas a hablarme? —me preguntó con tono molesto—. Me parece perfecto, tu actitud es muy madura. Cualquiera diría que tienes noventa años —endureció sus facciones y entreabrió la boca mientras yo seguía sin hacerle caso—. Te he dicho que podías irte si querías, no vayas a echarme ahora la culpa de eso. Genial —terminó consiguiendo que su voz sonara demasiado aguda.

Tomó una de sus revistas y se puso a leer. Cada cierto tiempo la escuchaba resoplar y yo terminé apagando el televisor porque me estaba desquiciando.

—Está bien, ya me he cansado —dijo de repente, sacándome de una especie de trance de aburrimiento _mortal_—. ¿Prefieres que vaya a un sitio en el que no se me quiere? ¿Eso es lo que prefieres?

—¿De qué hablas, Rose?

—Vaya, habló. Lo sabes perfectamente, no creo que Isabella esté deseando que yo asista a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Y Edward, menos aún.

—Eso no es verdad —le rebatí. Seguro que mi hermano estaría encantado de que fuera, así al menos haría ver que no odiaba tanto a su novia.

—Sí lo es —alzó el tono—, y estoy harta. Me fui de casa para no verla, no voy a volver por ella. No me interesa.

—Pero a mí sí. Me hace ilusión ir, quiero volver unos días y quiero ir a su cumpleaños. Quiero verla abrir los regalos y ver cómo se sonroja por eso. ¡Es divertida!

—Pues búscate tú también una novia humana que se sonroje —me escupió, herida. _Mierda_. Se levantó deprisa y se alejó hacia una de las ventanas.

Salté el sofá y fui detrás de ella, más rápido aún.

—Eh, Rose, eh. Espera, nena —le pedí agarrándola del brazo—. No digas tonterías, sabes a lo que me refiero, por favor.

—No digo tonterías, parece que todos la queráis de _novia_. O de juguete humano, lo que os dé la gana. Todo es igual de absurdo.

—Me cae bien —dije, sintiéndome algo desconcertado. Ella desvió la mirada—. Pero eso no significa que yo necesite una humana en mi vida, no seas idiota.

—No me llames idiota.

—Lo pareces cuando te pones así —intenté que mi voz sonara dulce, no quería cagarla más aún—. Hace tiempo que no te pido nada y esto me hace verdadera ilusión, Rose. Sé que te portarás bien con ella. Pero, por favor, ven conmigo.

Dudó unos instantes e incluso llegué a pensar que no me estaba haciendo caso. No era habitual en ella pasar de mí, pero quién sabía: parecía enfadada de verdad. Además, yo lo había mandado todo a la mierda comentando cosas sobre la _humanidad_ de Bella. Fui un gilipollas.

Se estaba mordiendo los labios y logró que me quedara mirándola otra vez, al parecer, esa especie de hechizo no había desaparecido con el paso de las décadas. En cuanto lo notó, se movió un poco y se acercó más al impoluto cristal de la ventana.

—¿Tan importante es para ti?

—Sí, de verdad. Me apetece mucho —le contesté, aunque después me di cuenta de la doble interpretación que podían tener sus palabras. Metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Está bien, iremos —dijo, pasados algunos segundos. No parecía demasiado convencida y yo creí que empezaba a tener visiones auditivas también.

—¿En serio? —me lanzó una mirada furibunda y no volví a preguntar. Lo decía de verdad—. ¡Genial! Eres maravillosa, Rose. ¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero?

—Hace horas que no, en realidad.

Yo era feliz, tremendamente feliz. Di un par de zancadas hasta la ventana y la agarré de la cintura, todavía de espaldas a mí. Incluso empecé a besarla en el cuello, pero de repente me detuvo.

—Espera —se giró un poco—. ¿También hay que regalarle algo?

—Ehm, supongo —alzó una ceja ante mi evidente confusión—. Esperaba que tú me ayudaras con eso, ya sabes, eres una chica.

—Oh, genial. Lo que faltaba.

Me pareció notar cierto toque de sarcasmo en su voz. ¿Qué se le podía regalar a una chica humana que no quería nada caro? No tenía ni idea. Bella era muy rara.

-.-.-

_**N/A**: b__ueeeno, con este conseguí contar lo que quería y quedó más o menos como lo imaginé en un principio. Así que estoy contenta, pero ya me diréis._

_Me pareció bien comenzar ya con la época de los libros, porque de allí hay bastante que rascar en cuanto a momentos Rosalie/Emmett. En este caso, quería que se viera un poco el hecho de que Rosalie sería capaz de "soportar" a Bella si eso hiciera feliz a Emmett, ya que es lo que se saca en conclusión de esa parte en "Luna Nueva". _

_Traeré el siguiente a mediados de la semana que viene, y ya será el último porque me voy de vacaciones. Así que ya sabéis, inspiradme para que pueda escribir mucho en la playa xD._


	4. Impulso

_**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y Summit. Nadie dice lo contrario pero el resto lo he ideado yo, así que no lo copietees en otro lado sin mi permiso. No hagas copy&paste, puedo cabrearme. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, ni tampoco me sacará de pobre. _

_Hola, hola. __Esta vez traigo una viñeta situada en Eclipse, con el POV de Rosalie. Gracias a **Sango** por el beteo. _

_-.-.-_

**Impulso**

Estábamos aprovechando la tarde para intentar darle caza. Sabíamos perfectamente que iba a regresar aquel día, y gracias a que Edward había sacado a Bella de la ciudad con algún extraño pretexto que ni me interesaba conocer, tuvimos vía libre. Pero resultaba difícil, sobre todo cuando Alice no hacía más que gimotear y patalear porque su don no estaba sirviendo de mucho. _Malditos chuchos_, decía sin cesar. Y ahora seguíamos una nueva pista que Jasper acababa de encontrar: el rastro se localizaba muy al Sur, donde no habíamos pasado en toda la tarde.

Echamos a correr. Estábamos todos a excepción de Esme, que se había quedado en casa a petición de Carlisle, por si había algún tipo de noticia por parte de Edward. Ella sería su contacto y luego, nos lo transmitiría a los demás.

Jasper y Carlisle iban al frente del grupo, mientras que Emmett y yo cubríamos los flancos laterales y Alice se encontraba justo entre nosotros. Así se suponía que teníamos controlado un mayor perímetro por si había que realizar maniobras rápidas a la hora de seguir la pista de Victoria.

—Virad a la izquierda en quinientos metros, justo al pasar el enorme nogal. Y seguid todo recto hasta el siguiente desvío de caminos —nos decía Jasper.

Todos seguimos sus instrucciones, pero había que ir más deprisa. Sabía que Emmett se estaría impacientando, a él no le gustaba guardar ningún flanco, él quería dirigir. Y pasó lo que pasó.

—¿Dónde se ha metido Emmett? —gritó Alice, sorprendiéndonos a todos. No era habitual verla en aquel estado, si bien la pérdida momentánea de su don la convertía en un enorme fastidio.

—¡Estaba justo a tu lado! —dije, llamándole la atención porque ya me estaba hartando. Cualquiera sabía qué se le había ocurrido a mi marido aquella vez.

—Tranquilizaros, ya aparecerá —añadió Carlisle—. Tenemos que seguir la pista.

Pero antes de que pudiéramos seguir adelante, salió de entre los arbustos. Estuve a punto de fulminarlo con la mirada por haberse separado del grupo, mas no me dio tiempo.

—Emmett, había dicho a la izquierda —le gruñó Jasper.

—Lo sé, me he desorientado con otro rastro. Creo que deberíamos subir más hacia el Norte.

—¿Al Norte?

—Sí, y rápido. Es un rastro que viene y va, muy deprisa. Podríamos perderlo.

Y sin más, volvimos a echar a correr. Más presto que antes, si es que era posible. Esquivábamos todo tipo de elementos de la naturaleza, ya fueran árboles, arbustos, rocas, todo daba igual. Lo único que nos hacía falta era espacio suficiente como para poder pasar, pero eso no era problema ya que éramos capaces de deslizarnos por cualquier superficie.

En aquella situación no pensábamos demasiado, nos dejábamos llevar por nuestros sentidos. Como cuando cazábamos. De hecho, vendría a ser lo mismo, si bien aquí la recompensa era deshacernos de un peligro para nuestra supervivencia. Para la de todos nosotros, para la de mi familia. Sin distinción. No me importaba que a la que persiguiese fuese Bella, el peligro estaba sobre todas nuestras cabezas y eso era lo que primaba para mí. Haría lo que fuera necesario para mantener a salvo a mi familia.

Comenzó a anochecer conforme continuábamos avanzando.

De repente, a Carlisle le pareció ver un destello rojizo en la espesura, así que lo seguimos. Empezamos a emocionarnos. Parecía que la teníamos a tiro. Podríamos alcanzarla y mandarla donde se merecía, de una vez por todas. Destruirla.

En cuanto traspasamos una pequeña agrupación de árboles, la vimos con total claridad. Era ella, Victoria. Aquella salvaje que había aparecido en nuestro jardín hacía tanto tiempo, acompañada de los otros dos desgraciados.

Me sentí exultante, estaba entusiasmada por poder arrancarle la cabeza yo misma.

Por supuesto, no nos fijamos en la zona a la que habíamos ido a parar. No estábamos precisamente para eso, nos habíamos dado a nuestros sentidos más primarios, así que no era de esperar que prestáramos atención a los mapas. No obstante, ella sí parecía estar al tanto del sitio en el que había decidido estacionarse, yendo y viniendo de un lado para otro. Por eso su rastro era tan cambiante.

Como cabía esperar, todos teníamos unas ganas terribles por matarla.

Decidimos realizar una especie de formación en la que, esta vez sí, Emmett y Jasper estarían al frente. Fuerza bruta. Carlisle se encontraba con Alice, quien se sentía cada vez más confusa por no poder atinar a ver la mayor parte de los movimientos previamente a que Victoria los realizara. Eso no era buena señal, licántropos. Así que por eso mismo decidimos darnos más prisa, para lograr nuestro objetivo antes de que ellos llegasen.

Tanto mi marido como mi hermano me impedían con sus movimientos el poder acercarme a la pelea, la cual todavía estaba en los preliminares. Ni la habían rozado. Era demasiado escurridiza, lo que me provocaba más ansias de patearle el culo de una maldita vez.

De un momento a otro percibí varias cosas: la primera, un horrible olor. Señal de algo mucho peor; y la otra, cómo Victoria traspasaba lo que desde hacía décadas había sido una línea invisible e inquebrantable entre vampiros y hombres lobo. O mejor dicho, entre Cullens y Quileutes.

Lo siguiente que vi fue a Emmett dar un enorme salto para intentar atraparla, encontrando en su lugar a un lobo de pelaje grisáceo. Y de repente, comenzó el caos.

Aparecieron varios lobos más al mismo tiempo que nosotros nos acercábamos deprisa hacia ellos. Formamos una fila, firme, a lo ancho de varios metros y preparados para atacar si es que era necesario. Pero a mí todo me daba igual; quería alejar de ahí a mi marido. Enseguida.

Al segundo siguiente, Emmett con las palmas de las manos alzadas hacia delante caminaba en nuestra dirección, todavía de espaldas.

Empero, ese gesto no sirvió para el maldito chucho, que empezó a pegar zarpazos hacia donde él estaba. Emmett ya había traspasado la línea imaginaria, más o menos, por lo que estaba a salvo en principio. Sin embargo, yo me envaré en cuanto volví a ver al licántropo alzar una de sus patas. Fue un impulso que no pude, ni quise controlar. En absoluto. Así que en esos momentos era yo la que pegaba un salto hasta su posición.

Me coloqué justo delante de mi marido, entre él y el lobo, lista para pegarle una paliza si así se requería. Empecé a rugir y me coloqué semi agazapada en posición de ataque. No le permitiría ni acercarse a Emmett, ni tampoco a nuestro territorio. Ahora era el nuestro, era él quien debía detenerse. Incluso Alice se colocó a mi lado, también preparada.

Los ánimos estaban caldeados, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando Emmett posó sus manos a mi alrededor para intentar atraerme un poco más hacia atrás. ¿De dónde demonios habían salido tantos lobos? Dos le hacían las veces de guardaespaldas al inútil que intentó atacarnos, mientras que el resto pululaban a su lado.

Yo respiraba de manera entrecortada, todavía demasiado acelerada como para poder tranquilizarme. No me fiaba de aquella aparente tranquilidad. Era una mini tregua, aunque seguramente estaría causada por la incertidumbre de ambos bandos, pues todos nos vimos sorprendidos por la aparición del contrario.

De pronto, escuché que mi padre les hablaba.

—Por favor, no queremos haceros daño —al mismo tiempo, tenía la mano izquierda levantada a la altura de su estómago—. No era nuestra intención traspasar los límites, estábamos en plena cacería y no vimos a nadie. Lo único que queríamos era atrapar a la vampiro pelirroja, nada más. Ella era nuestro objetivo. Samuel, no vamos a haceros nada.

¿Por qué tenía que llamarle por su nombre? Era un lobo, no era ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera un conocido. Me daba igual cómo se llamara. Malditas influencias de Bella Swan.

—Únicamente queremos seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo, si es que todavía es posible. Y mi hijo no quería importunaros, no se ha dado cuenta de hasta dónde habíamos llegado —yo fruncí el ceño. No teníamos que darles ningún tipo de explicación, ¡eran ellos los que nos habían jodido el plan!—. Jasper, ahora.

Y de pronto, todo se calmó.

-.-.-

_**N/A**: h__acía tiempo que me apetecía escribir ese momento de "Eclipse". No sé, me parece interesante ver cómo trabajan en equipo y cómo reacciona Rosalie ante las situaciones de peligro. __Además, me siento mil veces más cómoda narrando situaciones de pelea o persecuciones en vez de empalagoseríó. ¿Os lo había dicho? No me gusta el azúcar LOL._

_Y no creo que haya mucho más que comentar sobre esta viñeta en concreto, sólo que será la última hasta... el 18 de agosto. Más o menos. Me voy de vacaciones pasado mañana y allí no tendré internet, así que no hay posibilidad de actualizaciones. Aún así me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, a la que contestaré en cuanto vuelva, claro._

_Y por favor, ya sabemos el momento en el que nos estamos metiendo: salida de "Breaking Dawn" y bla bla blá, así que no me contéis ningún spoiler. Sé spoilearme sola, lo he hecho porque yo he querido, pero no me apetece que me obliguen los demás. Y tampoco quiero enterarme de todo el libro antes de leerlo. Gracias mil. __Pasadlo bien estos días, y no os olvidéis de mí. Un besito._


	5. Accidente

_**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y Summit. Nadie dice lo contrario pero el resto lo he ideado yo, así que no lo copietees en otro lado sin mi permiso. No hagas copy&paste, puedo cabrearme. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, ni tampoco me sacará de pobre. _

_Vengo de las vacaciones con las pilas cargadas y un montón de viñetas y oneshoots preparados para este fic, así que sólo será cuestión de seguir subiendo al mismo ritmo que hasta ahora. __Hoy toca un nuevo Emmett POV, situado en época pre-Twilight que espero logréis adivinar sobre qué versa. Es fácil._

-.-.-

**Accidente**

Caminábamos tranquilamente por la calle, cogidos de la mano. No hablábamos, al menos yo no. Nos dirigíamos hacia el cine que acababan de abrir tan sólo unos días atrás y que era la nueva atracción de la ciudad, en la que, por cierto, escaseaban las sorpresas.

Yo no era demasiado exigente con el lugar al que fuéramos a vivir porque, en realidad, eso me daba igual con tal de poder estar con ellos, pero sí notaba que a mi mujer ciertos lugares la deprimían demasiado. Y aquel era uno de ellos. No lo decía abiertamente, mas yo lo notaba; no era muy difícil darse cuenta si se la miraba habitualmente, algo que yo sí hacía.

Nada más llegar al cine vimos que había una enorme fila para sacar las entradas. Por lo visto, todos queríamos ir a ver la misma película: Rebecca, de Hitchcock. Yo no sabía quién era ese tío pero a Rosalie le gustaba, así que la seguí a verla.

La sala no era especialmente grande y ni siquiera sabía cómo pudimos entrar todos allí dentro. No tardé demasiado en empezar a sentirme algo nervioso porque, aunque Rosalie pensara lo contrario, para mí todavía era algo precipitado estar encerrado tanto tiempo con esa cantidad de humanos. Me ponía demasiado inquieto y me costaba controlarme más de la cuenta, por eso dejaba de respirar. Únicamente fingía que lo hacía, con una ligera subida y bajada de hombros cada cierto tiempo. No obstante, a veces me confundía y volvía a inspirar de verdad.

Aún así, logré sobrellevarlo durante la mayor parte de la película.

En realidad, lo conseguí hasta que alguien nuevo entró a la sala y logró lanzarme su aroma con una fuerza semejante que me golpeó en el pecho haciendo que no supiera si me faltaba la respiración o si lo que debía hacer era seguir elevando los hombros. Justo después, empecé a agitarme debido al enorme dolor que me acababa de llegar hasta la garganta. No era la sed habitual, esa sed que era capaz de controlar por Rose y nuestra familia, era algo que no recordaba haber vivido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

No es que yo no fuera capaz de mantener a raya mis impulsos y no poder así permanecer cerca de los humanos, ya que eso sí podía hacerlo la mayor parte del tiempo. El problema se encontraba en las grandes aglomeraciones, donde mi cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas como una ruleta sin control. Al principio pensé que se debía a eso y que había demasiados humanos a mi alrededor, pero no era así.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —me susurró Rosalie con tono molesto. Yo me había movido demasiado y estaba haciendo ruido, seguramente.

—Lo siento, es que esta butaca es muy incómoda —le mentí, ya que no me gustaba hacerla sentir mal por mis debilidades hacia la sangre. Ella enarcó las cejas. Y mierda, tuve que volver a coger aire soportando así otra bocanada de aquel olor.

—Pues para un poco, no quiero tener que discutir con ninguno de estos.

A partir de ese momento, no volví a enterarme de lo que sucedía en la película. Estaba en mi propio mundo, un mundo oscuro. Totalmente oscuro.

En seguida lancé mi mirada a rastrear de dónde podía proceder aquel increíble olor que me estaba consumiendo por dentro, y no tardé en encontrarlo: se trataba de una mujer. Tendría casi cuarenta años, probablemente.

No volví a retomar la respiración, por supuesto, pero eso no impidió que me deleitase con lo anterior. Rememorándolo constantemente aun sin querer. Ni siquiera fui capaz de controlar mi mente para mantenerla apartada del recuerdo; fue algo muy superior a mi autodominio y prácticamente consiguió que me olvidara de quién era y de dónde estaba.

Sentí una potente necesidad por esa sangre a pesar de que yo ya no me alimentaba de humanos. Sin embargo, noté que no podría sobrevivir sin ella, como si fuera lo que yo necesitaba desde siempre. Igual que si fuera a destrozarme por dentro si no la probaba.

Pronto comencé a precisar ayuda externa para no abalanzarme sobre aquella mujer, _mucha_ ayuda. Miré a Rose, sentada a mi lado, concentrándome en ella y tratando de tranquilizarme.

Noté cómo la ponzoña revoloteaba en mi boca, jugueteando incluso con mi lengua, y empecé a temblar levemente. Por suerte, Rosalie no se dio cuenta de ello.

El problema actual parecía ser la poca importancia que para mí suponía estar en mitad de una sala repleta de personas inocentes, pues lo único que me interesaba era aquella sangre. Cómo tuviera que conseguirla, me era indiferente. La deseaba e iba a tenerla costara lo que costara.

No pude pensar en otra cosa hasta que sentí la mano de mi mujer sobre mi antebrazo, logrando así bajarme de mi perturbado mundo de tinieblas.

—En serio, Emmett, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó y pude notar que su voz sonaba algo asustada—. A la película no le queda demasiado, nos marcharemos pronto. Pero tranquilízate.

No iba a contestarle a su pregunta, evidentemente. No podía decirle, "oh, lo que me pasa es que no me importaría nada darle algún que otro mordisco a esa mujer de allí. En realidad, creo que voy a hacerlo, ahora vuelvo". Sería surrealista, aparte de que me pegaría una bofetada por el simple atrevimiento. También sabía que eso la decepcionaría y no deseaba volver a hacerlo. No después de los primeros meses, donde llené mi cupo de tormento hacia mi precioso ángel. Además, si regresaba a tomar aire para contestarle, no sería dueño de mí ni de mis actos.

Para no seguir obcecado en el olor de aquella mujer, tuve que concentrarme en la butaca que tenía delante, incluso en las virutas que veía cruzar la sala creando el foco de la imagen en la pantalla. Fue muy duro. Pasé por momentos en los que me daba igual la gente de allí dentro, en los que les habría matado a todos si con ello podía acercarme a ella. Sin embargo, me detenía en mis pensamientos al recordar que Rosalie estaba a mi lado y que, por eso mismo, no debía hacerlo. Se lo había prometido una y otra vez, así que no podía fallarle de esa manera.

En algún momento, ella me agarró de la mano fuertemente. Imaginé que pensaría que todo se debía al cúmulo de humanos y sería mejor así, desde luego, así que la agarré con ímpetu, incrementando cada cierto tiempo la presión. A lo que ella no se quejaba.

—Supongo que todavía no estabas preparado para esto —me dijo a la salida del cine mientras se ponía una pequeña chaqueta de tela muy fina—. Si lo hubieras dicho, podríamos haber salido antes.

—Es igual, no quería que te quedaras sin ver la película.

—Eso es una estupidez, Emmett. La película no me importa, tengo otras prioridades —eso, por absurdo que pareciera en ese momento, me hizo sentir mejor.

Regresamos a casa rápidamente y los días pasaron de manera tranquila. No volvimos a hablar del tema, aunque ella pensaba que no había mayor tema del que hablar. Por supuesto, no le comenté lo extraño que había resultado aquel irrefrenable deseo de sangre; no lo habría entendido, ya que yo tampoco lo hacía, y únicamente habría servido para que tuviéramos alguna discusión. Cosa que no quería que sucediera.

Pensaba que todo estaba controlado, de hecho, ni se me pasó por la cabeza volver a recordar aquella noche. Me lo prohibí a mí mismo y me hice creer que había sido algo pasajero o un momento de locura transitoria, mas resultó no ser así.

Un día, Edward me pidió que le fuera a recoger un libro a la biblioteca que había en el centro del pueblo mientras él iba a cazar con Rosalie, así que acepté. Le estaba echando un vistazo al enorme tomo cuando de repente me metí en una larga calle y volví a olerlo. Debería haber seguido el consejo de Carlisle de no respirar fuera de casa, pero no lo hice.

Alcé la vista de manera inconsciente, tratando de encontrarla; sabía que era ella, no podía ser nadie más. Estaba conectado a esa sangre. No sabía por qué, pero lo sentía de ese modo. Además, ningún otro humano olía como ella en absoluto. No se parecía en nada al resto, puesto que de ellos sí podía alejarme. De ella, al parecer, no.

Empecé a dar vueltas por el lugar.

No se veía a nadie más allí, si bien no estaba lejos. Lo sabía. Y volví a notar una fuerte presión en la zona de la garganta, con el consiguiente dolor que eso me producía. Sentí que la ponzoña cobraba vida por todo mi cuerpo y yo me aceleraba.

Me dejé llevar por mis instintos como si en vez de en una calle, estuviera cazando en las montañas con el resto de la familia. Estaba harto y la quería, así que la busqué. Agudicé mi oído intentando escuchar cualquier muestra de movimiento en unas cuantas manzanas a la redonda.

Me dije a mí mismo que no pararía hasta encontrarla. Y en esos momentos no estaba Rosalie para poder contenerme, ni siquiera la tuve presente en el corto intervalo de tiempo que tardé en encontrar a la debilucha humana. Todo habría sido distinto si hubiera recordado por un instante a mi Rose, o si ella hubiera estado a mi lado.

Lo único que hacía era sostener el libro, no lo solté en ningún momento.

De lo que sí me di cuenta fue del gesto de asombro que puso nada más verme, pues salí de la nada para posarme a su espalda y eso consiguió asustarla. Estuvo a punto de decirme que sentía haberse puesto así, pero no le dio tiempo. Tampoco tuvo oportunidad de echar a correr.

Instantes después yo estaba arrodillado a su lado deleitándome todavía con el sabor de su sangre, la cual recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo llenándome de felicidad como hacía tiempo que no sentía. Logrando que me diera vueltas la cabeza, haciéndome jadear. Y, por supuesto, no me había recordado en nada a lo que había probado con anterioridad. En realidad, se parecía a la de uno de los primeros humanos que maté, sin embargo, jamás se había repetido. Ni lo haría de ahí en adelante.

Necesité permanecer a su lado algunos minutos más, igual que si todavía pudiera seguir oliendo su esencia a pesar de estar muerta. Sin parar de pensar en lo que había supuesto aquello para mí, desde un punto de vista totalmente animal.

Nunca me había sentido tan bien como entonces: tan pleno, totalmente lleno. Y tan fuerte. Notaba cómo mi interior se recomponía con su sangre, cómo me recorría de principio a fin entremezclándose con la ponzoña y mi propia esencia vital. Formando parte de mí, completándome. Hasta que la realidad cayó sobre mí como una puñalada por la espalda.

Me sentí como si acabase de salir de una especie de trance en el que no había sido dueño de mí ni de mis actos, no al menos de manera cien por cien consciente. Porque lo había hecho, la había matado. No había pensado en eso antes porque ni siquiera me había importado, pero ahora sí lo hacía; me vino a la mente la imagen de Rosalie.

Lo había vuelto a joder todo.

Empero, había sido sólo un accidente, yo no había podido controlarme. No lo hice porque quise. Al menos eso me decía a mí mismo, más por intentar convencerme que porque lo considerase cierto.

Eché a correr sin saber muy bien hacia dónde me dirigía y, después de horas de vagar hacia ninguna parte, decidí regresar a casa. Nada más llegar, evité cualquier tipo de contacto con Esme y Carlisle subiendo a la habitación que compartíamos Rosalie y yo. Me encerré allí dentro, atrincherado.

No recordaba dónde había dejado el libro, probablemente sobre la cama, pero no me paré a mirarlo y me acurruqué contra la pared en una de las esquinas cóncavas más anchas.

-.-.-

_**N/A**: exacto, se trata de la supuesta cantante que tuvo Emmett y a la que mató ( sí, tuvo dos, teóricamente, pero considero que la primera fue en su época de neófito ). __Este me parecía un tema muy, muy interesante para tratar en el fic sobre todo porque los implica a ambos como pareja. Y sí, digo claramente que esto tiene continuación XD. _

_El dato de la película "Rebecca" no es más que para situar en el tiempo. Se estrenó en 1940, pero abarcó muchos años más, así que es básicamente para que sepáis que tuvo lugar en la década de los 40, yo pienso que a mediados. Es el único tiempo que vendría a ser más o menos asequible para que ocurriese esto, puesto que tuvo que ser antes de la llegada de Alice y Jasper._

_Ya sabéis, los reviews adelgazan :)_


	6. Confianza

_**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y Summit. Nadie dice lo contrario pero el resto lo he ideado yo, así que no lo copietees en otro lado sin mi permiso. No hagas copy&paste, puedo cabrearme. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, ni tampoco me sacará de pobre. _

_Como os comenté en el anterior, iba a tener continuación. Así que aquí está la segunda parte del momento en que Emmett mató a su "cantante". Sólo que con el POV de Rosalie. Espero que os guste._

_-.-.-_

**Confianza**

Por fin pudimos regresar a casa. Edward me había llevado demasiado lejos esa vez para cazar porque decía que ya se había cansado de aquella zona y necesitaba algo nuevo. Más diversión, más retos.

Al menos el viaje sirvió para algo, porque encontramos una de las mejores especies que probé nunca.

No hicimos más que entrar en la casa y nos encontramos con Esme, que estaba arreglando algunas de las estanterías de la entrada.

—Esme —la saludamos al mismo tiempo. Alcé una ceja.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Os habéis divertido?

—Oh, sí. Sólo que estaba algo… lejos —dije con tono de desdén.

—Ya te lo avisé, pero no te quejes tanto. Por cierto, dile a Emmett que cuando pueda me baje el libro. Porque no lo dejó por aquí, ¿no?

—No —contestó Esme, encogiéndose de hombros—. De hecho, hace un par de días que no lo vemos. Se encerró en la habitación y no volvió a salir después de ir a la librería. Creo que te echaba de menos —me susurró, como si así Edward no fuese a enterarse. Y como si eso fuese un secreto.

Me despedí de ellos y subí deprisa las escaleras, pues yo también había echado de menos a Emmett; aunque sólo hubieran sido dos días, pero ya eran suficientes.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta sin llamar y encontrarle acurrucado en un rincón, contra la pared. Fruncí el ceño pero después empecé a reírme despacio, imperceptiblemente. Qué se le había podido ocurrir ahora para estar ahí.

—¿Qué, algo interesante? —bromeé en vez de saludarle. Él se asustó, casi pegó un salto y se giró deprisa hacia mí. ¿No me había oído llegar? Eso era raro. Todavía no me había fijado en sus ojos cuando comencé a hablar—. Edward dice que cuando puedas le lleves el… libro.

Ni siquiera supe cómo pude terminar la frase. Imaginé que mi boca ya estaba preparada para articular la palabra sin más, aunque yo ni me diera cuenta, porque no podía encontrarle ninguna otra explicación plausible. No en esos momentos cuando me había quedado de piedra al ver los ojos de mi marido de un borgoña intenso.

Mi mueca seguramente mostraba espanto, pues era eso lo que me estaba recorriendo el cuerpo.

Me llevé la mano al pecho inconscientemente, si bien no hacía especial fuerza para mantenerla elevada. Mi boca estaba entreabierta y tampoco parpadeaba. Únicamente lo miraba, o hacía como que lo miraba. Mis ojos se posaron en él y allí se quedaron esperando algún tipo de señal que no aparecía por ninguna parte, quizá intentando demostrar que era una especie de pesadilla o locura transitoria.

Cuando pude reaccionar, noté como si una arcada peleara por hacerse hueco en mi garganta. A pesar de ser materialmente imposible. No obstante, la sensación estaba ahí y tenía ganas de vomitar.

Me quedé totalmente inmóvil y no alcancé a decirle nada, no podía. Era incapaz de conectar no ya dos frases, sino dos palabras de manera coherente. No tenía fuerzas, se habían esfumado de mi cuerpo en un mísero instante. El peso de la realidad me cayó encima igual que si se tratara de una enorme e invisible maza que intentara estamparme contra el suelo.

Y él ni siquiera trataba de explicarse o disculparse, aquello me cabreó. Había vuelto a mentirme, lo había vuelto a hacer. De nuevo había matado a alguien. A saber quién había sido el pobre incauto, o incauta.

Se levantó de repente y me pareció que comenzaba a caminar hacia mí, mas no lo dejé avanzar. No quería que se me acercara. Di un par de pasos hacia atrás y empecé a respirar de manera agitada. Eso habría sido demasiado para un humano pero no para alguien como nosotros, que no sentíamos nada al contacto con el oxígeno. Ni bueno, ni malo.

Sentí miedo de él por primera vez. O mejor dicho, una combinación de miedo y tristeza. Probablemente, incluso decepción. Eso era lo más probable.

—No te acerques a mí —arrastré las palabras; no tenía fuerzas para nada más. Y por supuesto, no pensaba dejar que se me acercara después de lo que había hecho.

Puso una mueca y yo comencé a caminar hacia atrás.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba prácticamente en la puerta sosteniendo el pomo con la mano derecha colocada detrás de mi espalda, preparada para salir corriendo en cualquier momento y huir de Emmett.

—Rose, yo… —mis ojos seguían intentando salirse de las órbitas. No sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo y sentía repulsa hacia lo que mi marido parecía haber hecho, pero era Emmett. No podía hacer nada contra Emmett—. No pude evitarlo. De repente estaba allí y no pude alejarme de esa mujer. No pude.

Otra vez sus palabras me pegaron en la cara como una fuerte bofetada. Una mujer, había matado a una mujer.

—Lo siento, de verdad. No sé lo que me pasó, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sólo… —las palabras salían de su boca a trompicones, estaba nervioso. Casi ni se le entendía.

—Lo prometiste —siseé, profundamente herida—. _Me_ lo prometiste. Dijiste que ibas a cambiar, que lo harías por mí.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No tenía intención de hacer algo así, lo juro. No sé por qué no pude controlarme.

—Faltaste a tu palabra, eso fue lo que pasó —le espeté, enfadada. Probablemente incluso grité.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó los puños de igual forma. Yo tenía ganas de llorar aunque fuera imposible, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Me escocían los ojos igual que otras tantas veces a lo largo de los años, pero no había lágrimas. A eso habían sido reducidas, a un mero escozor.

Todo se había vuelto a ir a la mierda por completo y yo no sabía cómo debía reaccionar, ni qué hacer. ¿Debía avisar a Carlisle y los demás? ¿Tendríamos que marcharnos? ¿Cuánto duraría aquel horrible color en los ojos de Emmett?

De todas formas, no podríamos disimularlo por mucho tiempo y yo ni siquiera estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Sentía necesidad por solucionar aquella situación deprisa, lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, había algo más: ya no podía ver a Emmett de la misma manera. No después de haberme mentido y haber faltado a la promesa que me hizo.

Había matado a alguien, a una persona inocente que no le había hecho daño a nadie. Alguien que aún tenía toda la vida por delante. Le quitó lo mismo que me arrebataron a mí, también con violencia. No podría perdonarle aquello, sinceramente. Quizá jamás podría volver a confiar en él después de haberme decepcionado así.

De repente, algo me recorrió la espalda como una corriente eléctrica, algo que había intentado obviar pero sin duda fue superior a mí: celos.

—¿Quién fue? —pregunté de repente, él se había dirigido a una silla cercana y se tapaba la cara con las manos—. ¿De qué la conocías? —alzó la mirada hacia mí dejando caer las manos sobre sus piernas.

—No lo sé, no la había visto antes. No sé quién era, no sé nada.

—Algo tienes que saber. Dudo que la mataras porque te estorbara en medio de la acera.

—De verdad, Rose, no recuerdo nada aparte de ese momento. No lo hice a propósito, no quería hacerte daño —su tono era lastimoso, si bien en aquellos momentos eso no ayudaba a arreglar lo deshecho. Para nada.

—No importa si lo tenías planeado o no, era una persona, Emmett. Y tú la has matado.

De pronto se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación.

El resto de la familia ya estaba allí y se habían enterado de todo. Había sido verdaderamente absurdo pensar que aquello iba a poder quedar en secreto ni aunque yo lo hubiera deseado así. Además, debíamos protegernos a nosotros mismos de lo que esa situación podría causarnos; habíamos hecho un pacto hacía pocos años con los Quileute, no podíamos romperlo de la noche a la mañana. Habíamos dado nuestra palabra.

Les abrí la puerta y me quedé de brazos cruzados junto al quicio en cuanto entraron. No tenía ganas de nada.

—Ahí tienes tu libro, Edward —mi hermano se giró, me miró fijamente y resopló pero no de ira, sino por otra cosa. Y al mismo tiempo cerró los ojos.

Después comenzó una charla sobre el bien y el mal en la que, además, ni participé. No quería hacerlo. De hecho, hubo varios momentos en los que tuve que marcharme porque creía que las punzadas que me recorrían el cuerpo iban a ser demasiado evidentes para todos ellos, sobre todo para Edward.

También necesitaba respirar aire puro y no aquel asqueroso y viciado por el horror.

Una vez fuera, inspiré fuertemente a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Dejé que lo que quedara de mis pulmones humanos se llenara de aire, pero no quería soltarlo. Era mío, el aire era mío y de mis pulmones. Resultaba estúpido pero creía que si espiraba, todo terminaría y no quería que eso ocurriera.

Todavía sin soltar el aire durante más de diez minutos, eché la cabeza hacia atrás golpeando fuerte contra la pared de la casa. Fue entonces cuando lo solté todo y me dejé caer de rodillas contra el suelo.

Golpeé con las palmas de ambas manos, llena de furia, y contuve el enorme grito de rabia que pugnaba por salir de mi interior. De nuevo alguien a quien yo amaba había tirado por tierra mi confianza. ¿Es que nunca llegaría el día en el que pudiera confiar ciegamente en alguien sin tener que esperar algún tipo de extraña resolución o traición?

Quería a Emmett más de lo que jamás podría haber querido a nadie, pero me sentí profundamente humillada y traicionada. Y eso era algo que no sería capaz de perdonar, al menos no tan pronto.

Días después tuvimos que marcharnos del pueblo sin dar mayores explicaciones; no podíamos permanecer allí, pues corríamos incluso el peligro de que los licántropos se enterasen de aquello y decidiesen comenzar una absurda guerra que no sólo nos involucraría a nosotros. Tampoco podíamos dejar pistas a nuestro paso, lo que había hecho que Carlisle tuviese que objetar las múltiples ofertas de trabajo que se agolpaban en su mesa desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

No volví a hablarle a Emmett durante meses. En realidad, no hablé con nadie durante aquel tiempo.

-.-.-

_**N/A**: la verdad es que cuando escribí esto, me gustaba, pero ahora ya no lo sé. Todo lo basé en un comentario que Meyer hizo hace tiempo sobre que este momento había sido muy duro para los Cullen. Para todos. Pero con una cosa que he sabido hace un par de días, me cuestiono esa misma información y se me van las ganas de buscar otra vía posible. _

_No os puedo dar una fecha concreta para la siguiente actualización, porque tengo muchas viñetas por revisar y muchos fics por escribir. ¡Nos vemos!_


	7. Entendimiento

_**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y Summit. Nadie dice lo contrario pero el resto lo he ideado yo, así que no lo copietees en otro lado sin mi permiso. No hagas copy&paste, puedo cabrearme. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, ni tampoco me sacará de pobre. _

_**Aviso**: puede haber ¿spoilers? de los doce capítulos de "Midnight Sun" que Stephenie Meyer ha colgado en su web. Son referentes a actitudes de los personajes, no spoilers reales al uso. Quizá hay datos importantes, pero supongo que ya se conocen, así que lo dejo a tu elección si quieres leerlo o no. Sólo quería comentar eso._

_-.-.-_

**Entendimiento**

Siempre supe que mi hermano estaba chalado, pero no me había imaginado que algo como esto pudiera llegar a pasar. Incluso en aquellos momentos parecía que todo había sido una broma; tenía cierta gracia aunque Rosalie no se la viera. ¿Mi hermano enamorado de una humana? Sonaba a coña, aparte de algo enfermizo y enloquecido.

Y sin embargo, seguía sin comprender cómo lo estaba sobrellevando Edward.

Al principio no lo entendía porque también a mí me parecía algo absurdo y demasiado arriesgado el haber salvado a una chica en mitad del aparcamiento, más aún a sabiendas de que él sentía mucha atracción por su sangre. No debería haberlo hecho, pues era una de las normas y no podía saltársela. Empero, llegó un día en el que dejé de darle vueltas debido a que era algo que ya no se podía cambiar. Además, si hacíamos caso a Alice, aquella humana iba a ser parte de la familia en el futuro (si Edward conseguía controlarse antes), lo que hacía que mirase las cosas desde una perspectiva distinta.

No obstante, a lo que no le veía ningún tipo de lógica era al comportamiento de Edward en los últimos días, incluso semanas: evitaba a la chica; no quería saber nada de ella y eso hacía que Alice se enfadase mucho. De hecho, estaba algo inaguantable con sus incesantes murmullos sobre intentar cambiar el futuro y poder hablar con Bella Swan. Mientras tanto, yo intentaba no pensar más en ello salvo cuando Edward se alejaba de todos nosotros y volvía a sumergirse en su propio mundo; eso no me gustaba nada. No era agradable ver lo que esa situación estaba haciendo con mi hermano, quien, tratando de luchar contra lo inevitable, lo único que conseguía era torturarse más a sí mismo constantemente. Alice ya le había dicho que sólo había dos opciones, ¿por qué seguía empeñándose en hacer otra cosa? ¿Desde cuándo no creía en ella?

La verdad era que, a pesar de eso, las cosas ya se habían relajado un poco en casa. El primer día fue complicado, sobre todo después de haber estado a punto de tener que marcharnos de Forks. El acto heroico de mi hermano resultó ser lo más arriesgado por lo que mi familia había tenido que pasar desde hacía décadas y algunos, como mi mujer, estaban especialmente susceptibles desde entonces.

Me sentía mal por no poder ayudar a mi hermano, pero no estaba demasiado comunicativo con nadie, así que era imposible deducir qué narices ocurría dentro de su cabeza. O si la había perdido ya por completo.

A todo eso había que sumar los esfuerzos que yo había tenido que derrochar intentando conseguir que Rosalie me perdonase. ¿Por qué? Porque decidí otorgarle a Edward la oportunidad de llevar a cabo su plan, si es que tenía alguno, en vez de mandarlo a matar a la chica mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Cosa que, realmente, también había hecho. Y eso a mi mujer le parecía algo así como una traición a ella misma. A veces no conseguía discernir lo que correteaba por su cabeza y eso me ponía nervioso, quería entenderla más que cualquier otra cosa.

Estaba sentado en una de esas minúsculas sillas del instituto en lo que se suponía era una clase de Cálculo. No me estaba enterando de absolutamente nada, así que podía ser otra clase distinta perfectamente.

—No deberías ser tan descuidado, sabes que esto entrará en el examen —escuché que me decía Rosalie entre dientes. La miré y vi que ella no tomaba apuntes; tenía buena memoria.

—Nena, creo que esto ya nos lo sabemos de memoria. Y me aburre.

—Tú sabrás lo que haces, pero yo no te voy a dejar que copies de mi examen. Jasper, tampoco —a veces era algo rencorosa—. No tengas morro.

—Oh, no podré sobrevivir —me llevé la mano al pecho en un acto teatrero.

—Me reiré si te hacen repetir curso —comentó, mordaz. Justo después se desentendió de mí, como si no existiese, para seguir prestando atención.

Un pequeño examen no iba a poder conmigo, evidentemente. Tenía tiempo de sobra para estudiarlo todo antes de fin de curso y si no, encontraría la manera de engatusar a alguna compañera para que me dejase copiar. No se lo contaría a Rose, claro, no quería que volviera a no hablarme. O quizá podía matar al profesor el día de antes, esa podría ser mejor opción.

No, realmente no podía hacer eso. Supongo.

Noté que me zarandeaban. Cuando me giré vi que Rosalie y Jasper estaban esperándome de pie junto a la mesa.

Uno al lado del otro no tenían demasiado que ver físicamente hablando excepto por el dorado de los ojos, las marcadas ojeras que todos teníamos y el color rubio de pelo. No terminaba de entender cómo en todas partes se tragaban el cuento de que eran gemelos. Jasper no era tan guapo como mi mujer. Más quisiera.

—¿Pretendes quedarte aquí para siempre? —aquello tenía mayor significado para nosotros que para un humano, básicamente porque abarcaba un sinfín de años. Sin límite.

—Dios, no. No digas eso ni en broma, tío. No tiene gracia.

En el fondo, tener que pasar por el instituto de manera incesante después de tantas décadas lo único que hacía era desquiciarnos, emparanoiarnos, sobre todo a mí. Cada vez resultaba más aburrido e inacabable; por eso me encontraba tan a la defensiva a veces, igual que Rosalie.

Pude entrever un resoplido por su parte y enseguida se giró para encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Nada más salir al pasillo, Jasper se separó para ir en busca de Alice y nosotros fuimos a las taquillas, pues Rosalie quería guardar un par de libros y yo deseaba librarme del horrible tomo de Cálculo de una vez por todas.

Le pasé un brazo por los hombros y la atraje un poco hacia mí al tiempo que le acariciaba lentamente un enorme mechón de pelo. De todas formas, nadie nos prestaba atención, así que no pasaría nada por tratarnos de esa forma aun siendo, a ojos de todos aquellos, hermanos adoptivos.

Me di cuenta de que ella no paraba de mirar a todas partes, era algo que llevaba haciendo desde que ocurrió _el_ _incidente_ que ninguno de nosotros se atrevía a mencionar ya. Habíamos pasado página, habíamos tratado de olvidarlo y hacer ver que no había sucedido nada, pero yo sabía que había algo que preocupaba a Rosalie más que a todos los demás.

Estaba paranoica y eso no me gustaba nada, no si yo estaba imposibilitado para arreglar esa situación. No me agradaba verla asustada e incómoda. Empero, no podía dejar de pensar que había algo más aparte de lo evidente, algo que no quería contarme y que yo ni siquiera podía imaginar. No tenía ni idea de cómo ayudarla.

—Rose, ¿te encuentras bien? —le pregunté en cuanto llegamos a nuestras taquillas, la una junto a la otra. Ella abrió rápidamente la suya, mientras que yo me lo tomé con calma.

—Perfectamente.

—Estás un poco… tensa.

—¿Acaso te parece raro? —inquirió, mirándome de manera furiosa.

—Sí. No sé por qué te sigues empeñando, no me gusta que pienses cosas raras. Nunca hemos estado en peligro.

—Eso es lo que _tú_ dices. Además, eso no quita para que sea un irresponsable —oh, ya empezaba con Edward otra vez.

—Pensaba que mi palabra contaba, antes lo hacía —le dije, molesto. Me recosté sobre la taquilla.

—Nadie había hecho algo así _antes_ —aclaró. Cualquiera que nos escuchara pensaría que hablábamos en código y, realmente, así era. Tampoco podíamos permitirnos el lujo de comentar algo así en público, no debíamos levantar sospechas ahora que todo el mundo parecía haberlo olvidado y volvía a su indiferencia hacia nosotros—. Y por favor, vigila por si viene. No quiero aguantarlo aquí también —comenzó a rebuscar en su taquilla, ordenada de manera impoluta.

A eso me dedicaba ahora, a vigilar que mi hermano no apareciera delante de mi mujer más de lo necesario. Si el no encontrarse con Edward la hacía feliz, yo la ayudaría siempre, pero no me parecía lo correcto. Aunque, por supuesto, tampoco podía aventurarme a dejar que Rosalie se enfrentase a él en público. Podría llegar a producirse un derramamiento de sangre, aunque no literalmente; no teníamos sangre.

Me sentía como un traidor hacia mi hermano, si bien mi sitio estaba junto a Rosalie. Siempre.

Llegó hasta mí un descontrolado aroma dulzón, sobrepasando por encima a las esencias de todos los demás que se encontraban en el pasillo e incluso a los de los pisos cercanos. Lo siguiente que noté fue el enorme ruido de la taquilla de Rosalie siendo golpeada hasta cerrarse. Varias veces. Y otra más.

Me giré y vi que a lo lejos pasaba la chica nueva, Bella Swan, semi-agazapada entre sus libros.

—Abre tu taquilla, Emmett. No voy a dejar las llaves en ese agujero.

—Joder, Rose, sabes que avisarán a Carlisle —se había cargado la taquilla totalmente. Por suerte, fue golpeando la cerradura y así no quedó rastro de su mano en el metal abollado. No era propio de ella comportarse así, puesto que alguien podría haberla visto.

—No si les digo que algún idiota le pegó un balonazo.

—Buena idea —coincidí con ella mientras le abría mi casillero—. No te lo tomes a mal, nena, pero deberías controlarte un poco. Al menos en el instituto.

—Probablemente, debería, pero no puedo evitarlo cada vez que la veo —sonaba demasiado resentida, más de lo que la había escuchado nunca. Su voz era muy dulce y suave habitualmente, como un trozo de terciopelo rozándote la cara. Todo lo contrario a lo que era ahora.

—Ha estado evitándola, así que no le des más vueltas al tema. La chica no se enteró de nada y eso no ha cambiado.

Me quedé mirando al suelo.

Se me pasó por la cabeza invitarla a saltarnos un par de clases y marcharnos a Seattle unas horas, si bien rehusé de mi idea debido a que habría alegado cosas del tipo "No es buena idea, Emmett, debemos continuar con nuestra vida normal." o "Si nos saltamos las clases, nos vigilarán. No queremos que nos vigilen.". Era como si una conspiración se cerniera sobre su cabeza y estuviera a punto de esconderse en un agujero negro o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, ella sólo quería ser normal como todos los demás, y desde el accidente eso había sido complicado en algunos momentos.

Recordé que llevaba una pequeña pelota en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón, así que la saqué y empecé a lanzarla de una mano a otra.

Rosalie todavía arreglaba las cosas de su taquilla para meterlas en la mía, mascullando algún comentario que no iba dirigido a mí y al que no hice demasiado caso. Yo no paraba de mirarla por si así conseguía encontrar la respuesta a su comportamiento y a por qué se llevaba tan mal con Edward desde hacía días.

Nunca se habían llevado especialmente bien pero se soportaban, solían respetarse. Al menos así era antes. Sin embargo, ahora tanto el uno como el otro estaban deseando no tener que aguantarse, ni verse, ni escucharse. Y eso me incomodaba; los quería a los dos y no me agradaba tener que elegir entre ellos como si todavía fuésemos unos críos. Teníamos demasiados años como para comportarnos de aquella manera.

Seguía jugueteando con la pelota sin echarle un solo vistazo, lo que no era muy humano, así que recibí una advertencia por parte de Rosalie. Rodé los ojos y dejé que la pelota se escapara de mis manos para caer al suelo. Tampoco me gustaba tener que fingir descoordinación o poca destreza en los deportes, eso era lo peor.

Desganado, lancé la vista a seguir la pelota rodar por el suelo perdiéndose entre los chicos del instituto y me di cuenta de que Edward se acercaba por el lado izquierdo del pasillo. Su casillero estaba junto a los nuestros, así que era previsible imaginarse que iba hacia allí.

Respiré hondo y retiré la mirada de mi hermano. _Lo siento, chaval. Pero en serio, arregladlo_.

—Rose, vámonos —le dije, cuando todavía estaba mirando hacia la taquilla. Coloqué mi mano en su hombro.

—¿Qué?

—No te olvides el bolso, venga. Vamos a llegar tarde.

Cuánto deseaba que, por una vez, pudiera llegar a haber un entendimiento entre ellos. Que no fuese necesario elegir y pudiera disfrutar de mi mujer sin tener que preocuparme por alejarme de mi hermano. Ellos debían comprenderse mutuamente y sólo ellos sabían lo que tenían que arreglar, a mí no iban a decírmelo. Desgraciadamente. Todo eran secretos.

Antes de que pudiéramos salir del pasillo, Rosalie se giró y vio que Edward se apoyaba en la taquilla. Justo después me pareció escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes, otra vez.

_-.-.-_

_**N/A: **¿qué os ha parecido? Yo no sé qué pensar del resultado, no me convence precisamente. De todas formas, Silvi, gracias por la opinión previa :)_

_No sé si se percibe demasiado el concepto hasta el final, encima, tuve que reescribir todo de cero por ciertas cosas. Y, en fin, quería algo que los involucrase a los tres, pero es un poco... chof. _

_Ya está, colorín colorado, nos vemos pronto. Y si podéis, dadle al botoncito de aquí abajo, ¡que sé que estáis ahí! lol. No me como a nadie, por si las dudas. Lo digo en serio XD._


	8. Movimiento

_**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y Summit. Nadie dice lo contrario pero el resto lo he ideado yo, así que no lo copietees en otro lado sin mi permiso. No hagas copy&paste, puedo cabrearme. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, ni tampoco me sacará de pobre. _

_Hola, hola. Gracias por seguir leyendo y tal. Esta viñeta se desarrolla al final de "Twilight", en el baile de promoción. No tengo la menor idea de qué tipo de música podía estar sonando en un baile en Forks, pero en vista de que últimamente no puedo parar de escucharla, os recomiendo que leáis este capítulo con "Supermassive Black Hole" de Muse como fondo. _

-.-.-

**Movimiento**

No nos quedamos a esperarlos, pues yo no quería y mucho menos pretendía ir a buscarla a su casa, así que nos fuimos directamente hacia el gimnasio. Los cuatro llegamos en mi M3 consiguiendo que todas las miradas se posaran en nosotros y aquello no hacía sino provocar que sonriera con autosuficiencia, aunque fuese interiormente.

La verdad, se dejaban deslumbrar por muy poco: un hermoso coche y cuatro vampiros dentro de él, todos ellos vestidos de etiqueta y preparados para bailar. Nada fuera de lo común en nuestra vida. No se daban cuenta de que sus más absurdos actos humanos resultaban mucho más impresionantes que cualquiera de nuestros trajes de importación e incluso más aún que nuestra imponente belleza.

Alice y Jasper se bajaron antes de que aparcara, ya que no me apetecía que ningún niñato llevase mi coche hasta un hueco libre mientras yo pudiera hacerlo por mí misma. Por el contrario, Emmett permaneció allí y pegó un salto hasta colocarse en el asiento delantero donde había estado Alice un segundo atrás.

Me guiñó un ojo y señaló con la cabeza el hueco libre que una chica de nuestra ya ex-clase estaba a punto de ocupar, pero yo fui mucho más rápida que ella. Por supuesto, un minuto más tarde y con tan sólo una ágil y directa maniobra, éramos nosotros los que bajábamos del convertible ante la estupefacta mirada de la muchacha.

—Emmett, ayúdame —le pedí al tiempo que señalaba la cola rizada de mi vestido. Necesitaba su ayuda para poder colocarlo en su sitio tras haber estado arrugado en el coche.

—En seguida, preciosa.

Mientras él la desenroscaba y la colocaba en su lugar, yo me aseguré de que el recogido de mi pelo no se hubiera debilitado en aquel rato.

—Listo —dijo al terminar, sin poder contenerse y pasando las yemas de los dedos de su mano izquierda a lo largo de mi descubierta espalda, suavemente.

En ese momento vi que un par de chicos nos estaban observando, si bien apartaron rápidamente la vista en cuanto los miré con desdén. Lo más probable es que ni estuvieran acostumbrados a que una mujer supiera que existían, y menos aún una como yo. De hecho, no estaba segura de si alguno de nosotros les había prestado la suficiente atención en estos años como para que sus miradas encontraran las nuestras.

Emmett hizo un extraño movimiento y me ofreció su brazo al tiempo que torcía la sonrisa, a lo que yo moví la cabeza y entrelacé mi brazo derecho con el suyo para, así, poder comenzar a encaminarnos hacia la puerta.

Conforme íbamos topándonos con los estudiantes era patente que se nos quedaban mirando tanto a mi marido como, sobre todo, a mí y a mi escotado vestido. Bien, así les quedaría una clara imagen de los Cullen cuando hubiéramos desaparecido de allí; ahora ya no importaba que quedase una huella de nuestro paso por el pueblo, eso ya había quedado claro con la peculiar relación de mi hermano, así que yo no estaba dispuesta a que nos olvidaran. No mientras pudiera evitarlo.

Ya se escuchaba la música que sonaba en el interior del gimnasio y me provocó que hiciera rodar los ojos debido al mal gusto que tenían. Eso era algo que yo jamás me dignaría a bailar; tenía demasiada clase como para hacerlo. Cualquiera de nosotros tenía más clase que eso.

Emmett se rió por lo bajo hasta que le miré con claras intenciones de clavarle un codo si continuaba. Oh, y aquello no mejoró cuando entramos, pues la decoración iba perfectamente acorde con el resto del pueblo. Y no, eso no era precisamente un cumplido.

Procuré no centrarme demasiado a las paredes, puertas y cualquier otro lugar que pudiera contener esos absurdos y antiestéticos artículos baratos de decoración, sino que me abstraje en localizar a mis hermanos. Eso era una tarea fácil debido a que destacaban por encima de cualquiera de los demás. También examiné el lugar para percatarme de que mi otro hermano y su novia aún no habían llegado.

Aquello me hizo sentir mejor, durante un estúpido segundo.

No pretendía prestarles ningún tipo de atención aquella noche; era _mi_ noche. _Nuestra_ noche. Era la última noche que íbamos a pasar en aquel instituto y había que despedirse a lo grande. Que no supieran lo que éramos realmente no significaba que no pudieran acordarse de nosotros durante los próximos años, y aquello era a lo único que podíamos aspirar.

Alice se estaba entreteniendo arreglándole a Jasper la solapa de la chaqueta, no obstante, se giró antes de que llegásemos. Sabía perfectamente que ya estábamos allí.

Mientras Emmett y Jasper iban de un lado a otro del gimnasio haciendo alguna tontería, Alice y yo nos dedicábamos a observar los trajes de los demás. Era aburrido, pero al menos podíamos regodearnos en la miseria de todos ellos. Y en su mal gusto, sobre todo.

—Señorita, ¿me concede este baile? —me susurró Emmett al oído antes de que yo pudiera percatarme de su presencia. Ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta de que habían regresado a la música decente.

—Por supuesto, caballero.

Me tomó de la mano y nos acercamos hasta la pista, junto a mis dos hermanos. Escogimos el sitio en el que había menor acumulación de humanos, para sentirnos mejor.

—¿Preparada?

—Siempre —le contesté justo antes de que cambiaran a una nueva canción.

—Creo que a todos les parece que ese vestido es impresionante.

—¿Cómo que el vestido? —fingí cierto tono de ofensa, aunque estaba a punto de echarme a reír.

—Ya me entiendes.

Y comenzamos a bailar.

En ese momento, todo lo demás desapareció y sólo estábamos Emmett y yo. Nosotros y nuestros cuerpos, nuestros exuberantes cuerpos. Ya no había palabras, sólo movimientos.

Nuestra conexión hacía todo lo demás, abriendo paso a que girásemos con fluidez el uno al lado del otro. El _uno_ en los brazos del _otro_.

Sentía cómo todo mi peso solía recaer sobre sus hombros sin que él notase ningún tipo de impedimento por ello, al mismo tiempo que yo sentía sus manos aferrando mi cintura y parte de mi espalda. Como si fuesen parte de mí, mi prolongación.

Sabíamos lo que debíamos hacer a cada momento, incluso antes de que sonase el resto de la canción. Porque los movimientos tenían vida propia, quizá más que nosotros mismos. Los movimientos eran expresión, nuestra expresión. La expresión de lo que sentíamos y lo que vivíamos en ese instante. De lo que éramos. Quizá no fueran tan gráciles y clásicos como los de Alice y Jasper, pero eran igual o más estilizados y ágiles. No obstante, mucho más intensos.

Al principio no me había parado a pensar en las distancias que solíamos abarcar cada vez que bailábamos, pues nosotros jamás permanecíamos en el mismo sitio y absolutamente siempre acabábamos recorriendo un gran número de metros. Ni siquiera nos dábamos cuenta de ello; era algo natural, involuntario.

Por eso mismo quizá debería haberme parecido extraño no chocar con ninguno de los estudiantes o no tener que pararnos para pedir permiso y continuar. Al parecer, teníamos sitio de sobras, campo abierto. De lo que ninguno de los cuatro nos dimos cuenta fue de lo que ocurría en realidad: todos se apartaban a nuestro paso; habían creado un círculo enorme a nuestro alrededor alejándose de nosotros. Probablemente entre asustados y avergonzados, básicamente por no poder compararse a nosotros en ningún aspecto, todo ello bajo su punto de vista.

Y en un momento como aquel, también desde el mío.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que todos se habían apartado, continuamos a lo nuestro como si no hubiese pasado nada. A estas alturas ya nos daba igual si los humanos no deseaban acercarse a nosotros o si nos tenían miedo, ya que, realmente, debían tenérnoslo. Era mejor mantenerlos alejados, a pesar de que a mi hermano Edward le costase entender aquello.

Hablando de mi hermano, de pronto noté su efluvio en el gimnasio. A buenas horas habían llegado. Y seguí a lo mío, agarrando de nuevo la mano que Emmett me tendía para hacerme girar un par de veces seguidas, continuando después enlazándonos en un giro conjunto.

Hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas, pues me había propuesto no prestarles ningún tipo de atención, y únicamente tensé un poco los brazos. Imagino que Emmett se dio cuenta de ello, pues me besó en la frente, me sostuvo firmemente de la cintura y consiguió que nos fuéramos dirigiendo en dirección al otro extremo del gimnasio. Lo más alejado posible de Edward e Isabella. Le agradecía que hiciese aquello de vez en cuando.

Sentí que me apetecía apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de mi marido y así lo hice. Ahora era él quien dirigía todos nuestros movimientos, con fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo. Con total seguridad, ninguno de los allí presentes podría entender lo que Emmett me estaba diciendo con aquello. Ni me interesaba que lo supieran. Ellos sólo notarían la parte física de nuestro baile, sin embargo, no era tampoco algo que me preocupase. Cómo nos viesen a ambos era algo que no me importaba lo más mínimo.

Poco a poco regresé a la realidad, la misma en la que de nuevo éramos dos estudiantes recién graduados en el instituto.

Hacía años que Emmett había perdido la cuenta de las veces que iban ya; pero yo, no. Aunque no pensaba admitirlo. Eso sí, no me apetecía nada comenzar una nueva carrera como nos había propuesto Esme, así que le pediría a Emmett que nos marcháramos de allí de una vez. A vivir por nuestra cuenta durante un tiempo, a ser posible.

No veía demasiado recomendable pararme a observar a la gente de mi alrededor, ni tampoco en lo que el futuro les deparaba a ellos y lo que nuestro no-futuro nos auguraba al resto, así que escogí lo más sencillo: quedarme con toda la paz y tranquilidad que Emmett había conseguido para mí.

Bajé mi mano derecha hasta posarla a mitad de la espalda de Emmett logrando que me sonriera justo antes de acercarme a sus labios y besarlo.

Lo habíamos conseguido, otra vez habíamos sobrevivido al tedio que suponía el instituto para nosotros. Si cualquiera de aquellos pueblerinos llegaran a imaginar lo que era repetir una y otra vez los años de estudios sólo para aparentar que eres joven, dejarían de quejarse por tener que sobrellevarlo una sola vez en la vida.

-.-.-

_**N/A:** uhm, esto se me ocurrió sin más, en un momento de verano.__ Sabemos que aparte de ser almas gemelas y estar profundamente enamorados, Rosalie y Emmett tienen una gran conexión física, así que pienso que eso también se ve en sus movimientos y en cómo se relacionan entre sí delante de los demás. Eso es esto, básicamente._

_I know, la canción de Muse es precisamente la que va a aparecer en la película ( supuestamente, una especie de remix ), y no sé dónde pretenden meterla, pero yo leo este capítulo con esa canción y me mola, qué queréis que os diga xD. __Espero que os haya gustado y eso. Me gustó bastante escribirla, siendo sincera. _

_Ya sabéis que los reviews me ponen como tonta y esas cosas, además son gratis. _


	9. Dependencia

_**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y Summit. Nadie dice lo contrario pero el resto lo he ideado yo, así que no lo copietees en otro lado sin mi permiso. No hagas copy&paste, puedo cabrearme. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, ni tampoco me sacará de pobre. _

_**Aviso**: está PLAGADA de spoilers de "Breaking Dawn". Se desarrolla en el libro y contiene los spoilers centrales de la trama. Y salen desde el segundo párrafo, así que si no has leído el libro y no quieres saber, por favor, no sigas en esta página. Y ya que estoy, esta viñeta se la dedico a Alchemist Souma, que me dijo que le gustaría leer algo mío basado en el cuarto libro :)_

-.-.-

**Dependencia**

Desde el momento en el que nos enteramos no supe qué decirle a Rose. No estaba seguro de si debía hablar con ella o querría olvidarlo hasta que todo se hubiese solucionado. Como si nunca hubiese pasado y todavía fuese algo imposible y totalmente irreal, ya que Carlisle lo arreglaría en cuanto regresaran y así no pasaría nada malo. Ni siquiera yo comprendía qué era lo que se esperaba de todos nosotros, realmente.

"Bella está embarazada, ya van a volver", había dicho Carlisle justo después de hablar con ellos por teléfono. Yo me quedé totalmente paralizado al escucharle. Fue la primera vez, desde mi transformación, que perdí totalmente la noción de la realidad, de absolutamente todo lo que me rodeaba. Exactamente igual que si me hubiese quedado dormido y estuviera teniendo una pesadilla. Y eso que ya prácticamente no conseguía rememorar cómo era sentirse tan ausente.

A todos nos pasó lo mismo, salvo a Rosalie.

Ella fue lo primero que quise ver cuando asimilé la noticia, y ella era la única que parecía a punto de explotar. Nadie se preocupaba de mirarla, por supuesto, todos iban de un lado para otro gritando y preguntándose los unos a los otros qué era lo que estaba pasando, menos yo. Me encontraba entre la espada y la pared, una situación que jamás me había agradado.

Estaba seguro de que no era el momento más apropiado para encargarme de mi mujer, pues debía preocuparme más por la salud de Bella, pero no podía evitarlo. Iba en contra de mi naturaleza. Sí, me sentía enormemente asustado por lo que podría pasarle a mi hermana, sin embargo, yo tampoco es que pudiera ayudar demasiado. Además, me aterrorizaba cómo podía estar sintiéndose Rose.

Ser humana, ella sólo quería eso. Ser humana y poder tener hijos, respirar, vivir y morir. Aquello jamás había sido un secreto para nadie de nuestra familia, menos aún para mí. Todo lo que nosotros nunca más podríamos tener, o eso creíamos. Se suponía que al ser vampiros, al estar muertos, no podíamos crear vida, pero ahora todo había cambiado. Y no hacía falta tener un doctorado en Medicina para averiguar lo que eso implicaba, cosa que, además, Rosalie sí tenía. Estaba seguro de que ella no se encontraba bien en esos momentos.

Noté cómo apretaba los puños y miraba al suelo sin decir nada porque ella misma era consciente de que no era el momento de hacerlo. Y de repente, salió del salón a toda velocidad.

La seguí y no llegó demasiado lejos, únicamente hasta las escaleras donde la agarré del brazo.

—Espera —le pedí y ella apretó los dientes—. No hace falta que vayas a ninguna parte, te vamos a necesitar aquí.

—No quiero saber nada de esto, y muchísimo menos voy a participar en ello —sus palabras no eran más que un siseo arrastrado y consiguió que yo frunciese el ceño levemente.

—Sé cómo te sientes, Rose, pero no es momento de que te comportes así. Tenemos que ayudar a Bella. Ella y Edward nos necesitan a todos.

—No, claro que no sabes cómo me siento. ¿Ayudarla? ¿Acaso crees que voy a ayudaros a matar al bebé? Debes de estar bromeando, espero que estés bromeando —matizó, muy enfadada. Aquello me descolocó muchísimo y también me dolió que pensara que yo no tenía en cuenta sus sentimientos. Había ocasiones en las que se precipitaba demasiado y debería pararse a pensar antes lo que decía.

—¿Qué?

—Que me dejes en paz.

No volví a hablar, cerré la boca y la miré a los ojos. Con esa actitud no íbamos a conseguir nada ni ella ni tampoco yo, así que solté su brazo y le señalé las escaleras, diciéndole que se podía largar si quería. Ella juntó los labios en una mueca y desapareció sin decir una sola palabra.

Ni se me pasó por la cabeza seguirla.

Yo podía llegar a entender que no quisiera hablar del tema porque le resultara doloroso, incluso me habría parecido lógico hasta cierto punto el que se encerrase en nuestra habitación, desde luego que no se lo habría reprochado, pero lo que todavía no comprendía era que fuese capaz de creer que yo ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía ella, como si no me importase. Eso no era cierto, nunca, y ella lo sabía perfectamente. Me daba igual que se sintiera mal, lo que me estaba hartando era que creyese que sólo ella sentía dolor y que eso no nos influía a los demás. No, no a los demás, a mí. Si ella estaba mal, yo también, pues para mí era infinitamente peor que ella se sintiera desgraciada a sentirlo yo por mí mismo. Y ya iban bastantes años como para que se hubiese concienciado sobre eso.

Por supuesto, sólo me sentí así durante la primera media hora en la cual me dediqué a leer alrededor de un millón de libros junto a Jasper. Carlisle nos hizo investigar algunas cosas por si, llegado el momento, fuese necesario algún otro plan diferente al de hacer desaparecer lo que Bella llevase dentro. Sin embargo, comencé a verme como un estúpido por la manera en que había tratado a Rosalie, así que decidí subir a hablar con ella.

No me percaté de que hacía un par de minutos había sonado un teléfono en el piso de arriba.

—¿Puedo pasar? —pregunté, al tiempo que entreabría la puerta.

—Claro —su voz sonaba apresurada, pero no hice demasiado caso a ese detalle.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que se encontraba cogiendo su bolso y guardaba el móvil, además de no prestarme especial atención ni siquiera cuando ya entré por completo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Voy a salir a comprar un momento, necesito un par de cosas —me contestó.

—Rose, creo que eso puede esperar. Abajo nos ayudarías mucho, en serio. No hace falta que te marches y no quiero que lo hagas.

—No insistas, tengo cosas que hacer. No sé cuándo volveré.

Y se fue, así sin más. Dejándome totalmente alucinado en el quicio de la puerta al tiempo que veía cómo Alice la miraba con un aire de crispación que no supe identificar.

Cuando regresó no estuvo mucho más participativa que antes, menos cuando Alice se la llevó fuera y se pusieron a discutir. O mejor dicho, Alice le hablaba, ella no respondía. No nos dijeron qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero si teníamos en cuenta que mi hermana estaba totalmente incapacitada para ver el futuro de Bella debido a la implicación de… lo que fuese que estuviese creciendo en su tripa, el querer hablar con mi mujer no era algo que alentase a la calma.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se escuchó un portazo en el piso superior.

—A ella tampoco la veo —sentenció Alice en el momento en que estuvo con nosotros, sentándose al lado de Jasper en el sillón—, y no creo que sea casualidad. Por cierto, ha estado cazando —por alguna razón, se dirigió a mí. Igual que si yo estuviese más enterado que ella, tenía gracia.

—¿Cómo se supone que debo tomarme eso? —le cuestioné algo irritado.

—No empecéis ahora, por favor. Edward y Bella estarán en el aeropuerto en tres horas, no tenemos tiempo para esto —concluyó Carlisle acallándonos a ambos sin impedir que me inquietara todo lo que mi hermana parecía intentar insinuar. Aunque, verdaderamente, ninguno imaginábamos nada parecido a lo que sucedía en realidad.

Me fue imposible hablar con mi mujer antes de salir hacia Seattle. Lo que sí noté fue un cambio bastante significativo en su actitud. Parecía muy rara y me vi incapaz de entender qué era lo que le pasaba ahora, más aún lo que implicaba el comentario de Alice. Pero quedó bastante claro en cuanto vimos bajar del avión a Edward y Bella, sobre todo en el momento en que Bella se lanzó, literalmente, sobre los brazos de Rosalie.

No sabría decir quién de todos nosotros estaba más asombrado ante aquella peculiar muestra de afecto, pero egoístamente hablando, yo me pondría en el primer puesto sin preguntar. Siempre deseé que se llevasen bien y se quisieran, pero ahora ya entendía perfectamente lo que Alice _no_ había visto, y no me gustaba en absoluto.

—Rosalie, apártate de ella. Ahora —gruñó Edward después de superar el shock como todos los demás.

—Cállate y sube al coche, tiene que descansar.

—¡Rose! —grité, logrando que me mirase. En sus ojos volví a ver la total decisión y supe que las cosas se iban a poner muy, muy mal. De lo que también me percaté fue de la intención de mi hermano por acercarse a ella, si bien le detuve antes—. Edward, no. Vamos a casa.

Al regresar, por supuesto, nada mejoró. De hecho, se tornó en una situación de lo más enfermiza por parte de todos nosotros. Mi familia terminó dividida entre los que querían hacer lo que fuera necesario para librar a Bella de aquel embarazo, los que apoyaban lo contrario y los que estábamos en mitad del conflicto y sólo deseábamos que todo se solucionara sin tener que lamentarnos por la pérdida de nadie. En ese último grupo estábamos Esme y yo, por el simple hecho de no querer que le pasara nada a mi mujer.

La dinámica de los días siguientes fue peligrosa, saltando entre la incertidumbre por no saber qué podía estar ocurriéndole a Bella y por lo que sucedería si ambas llevaban su plan hasta el final. Yo no quería comprobarlo y estaba seguro de que nadie en mi familia lo hacía salvo ellas. Ninguna de las dos se paró a pensar en las consecuencias, en la posible muerte de Bella a manos de esa cosa ni nada más aparte de querer traer al mundo a algo tan antinatural como aquello.

Ambas me daban escalofríos.

Todos estaban preparados para saltar los unos sobre los otros si así conseguían hacer entrar en razón a Bella para que abortase a tiempo, algo que Carlisle podría haber logrado sin acarrearle ningún tipo de dolor. Con lo que ninguno contamos al principio era la participación de Rosalie en el tema, la protección constante que ella estaba suponiendo sobre el feto y sobre la propia Bella, que no quería deshacerse de él. Yo no entendía nada, estaba claro, pero no parecía que los demás lo hiciesen mucho más. ¿Por qué deseaba pasar por algo así, si se suponía que la podía llegar a matar? Nunca pensé que Bella tuviese tal instinto maternal como para poner su vida en peligro por algo así, sin embargo, debería haberlo imaginado de parte de mi mujer. Sobre todo después de cómo había reaccionado al enterarse de la noticia y nuestros planes.

Según Alice, la culpa la tenía yo por no dejar que las separasen, por intentar proteger a Rose. Qué poco le decía lo mismo a Esme, quien hacía exactamente igual que yo. Todos me mareaban con lo mismo, minuto tras minuto, aun a sabiendas de que yo estaba de su lado y que únicamente interfería por la integridad física de Rosalie. Evidentemente, en eso no iban a conseguir hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Y día tras día era testigo de la enorme dependencia que se había formado entre ambas, pues la una no se movía si no lo hacía la otra, siempre juntas, sin permitir que nadie se les acercara. En su propio mundo, con mayor o menor sentido, pero el suyo.

Rosalie nunca había necesitado la compañía de nadie de manera tan fuerte y acérrima, tan inquebrantable. Se convirtieron casi en una sola, por muy raro que pudiera parecernos a todos. Cuando Bella dormía, Rose la cuidaba y vigilaba que nadie tratara de tocarla ni pasarse de lo que ellas habían estipulado ante todos nosotros. Ni siquiera me lo permitía a mí. Resultaba surrealista, más aún desde que empezamos a ver crecer la tripa de Bella de manera ininterrumpida a lo largo de las horas. Yo tenía miedo de que explotase.

Por primera vez en setenta años, no la entendí. No podía saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo ni por qué, como si se hubiera vuelto loca y actuase alguien totalmente distinto a mi Rose. Ella no podía desear la muerte de Bella de esa manera, era imposible. No podía tratarse de eso, pero tampoco recibía respuesta las veces que intentaba hacerla entrar en razón cuando Bella dormía y ella no tenía inconveniente en que me acercarse a dos o tres metros de ambas. Ya nunca me escuchaba.

—Rose, por favor, ¿qué estás haciendo? —la misma pregunta de todos los días, por si llegaba alguno en el que ella escuchase y decidiera volver a ser la de siempre.

—Baja la voz, la vas a despertar.

—En serio, creo que el menor problema de Bella ahora mismo es que se despierte. Está muriendo, deja que Carlisle la ayude.

—Matar al bebé está totalmente fuera de cuestión, Emmett. _Punto_.

—Eso no es un bebé, no puede serlo —ninguno sabíamos lo que podía ser aquello pero era totalmente imposible que fuese un bebé humano, no siendo lo que éramos nosotros. Sólo podía ser un monstruo, más aún si estaba destrozando a Bella de esa forma—. _Sabes_ que no puede serlo. Déjalo ya de una vez.

—Si te manda Edward, ya te puedes marchar y dejarnos tranquilas —masculló entre dientes, enfadada. Inclusive parecía dolida—. No tenemos nada que discutir.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? Bien, entonces me iré pero deja de meter en medio a Edward, porque él no tiene nada que ver. Bastante está sufriendo ya —apostillé, por si eso la convencía un poco. No era Bella la única que se estaba deteriorando de manera acelerada, sino también mi hermano. Y yo no quería perder a ninguno de los dos—. Lo único que intento es hacerte entrar en razón, Rose, porque no la tienes. Esta vez, _no_.

Traté de sonar autoritario, si bien era totalmente imposible persuadirla cuando ella estaba así de decidida. Era demasiado obstinada y persistente, algo que siempre me gustó excepto ahora. Y aún así debía agradecer que a mí al menos me dirigiese un par de frases calmadas, ya que no era eso precisamente lo que les dedicaba a los demás. Si yo no podía hacer que viese la realidad, nadie podría. De eso estaba seguro.

Ya no sabía qué más podía hacer por arreglar la situación, ni para conseguir que todo se calmase. En realidad, aquello era imposible, pues la vida de Bella dependía de que actuásemos a tiempo y ninguna de las dos parecía especialmente dada a ello. Asimismo, yo necesitaba desesperadamente comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando con mi mujer. Lo necesitaba para no terminar por volverme loco en aquella casa cada día.

Por las mañanas Carlisle se acercaba a Jasper y a mí y nos encargaba seguir investigando en cualquier sitio que pudiésemos para ver qué era lo que llevaba Bella y si había forma de solucionarlo, obviando la que ni ella ni Rosalie deseaban. Ya incluso nos inmiscuíamos en cuentos y leyendas ancestrales de cualquier país o cultura, lo que fuera para intentar hallar una respuesta cuando antes. Sin embargo, tampoco teníamos demasiado éxito. No eran muchas las historias sobre vampiros y humanos, para no mentir, no había ninguna a excepción de las que ya conocíamos y que auguraban la muerte de la madre durante el parto. Aquello era espeluznante y cada día tenía más miedo por Bella, había que hacer algo pronto.

Trataba de concentrarme en mi trabajo, buscar y rebuscar entre libros e Internet cualquier detalle que nos sirviera para algo, ya que así no pensaba más en el dolor de mi hermano ni en lo que estaba pasando con mi mujer. Deseaba que todo se solucionara pronto y volviésemos a estar tranquilos y regresar a la vida normal, ante todo, sin que ninguno sufriera daño alguno. Me ponía nervioso no poder arreglar yo mismo las cosas, así que era mejor no pararme a pensarlas. No quería recordarlo y no debía. No podía ponerme a discutir sobre ello otra vez, ni siquiera con Alice.

De pronto me sentía totalmente tranquilo, Jasper solía hacerlo desde hacía varios días. Nunca me gustó aquello pero en esos momentos se lo agradecía. No obstante, yo aprovechaba esos instantes de calma para ir a espiarlas cuando paseaban por el jardín o se sentaban a ver la tele, juntas.

Las observaba sin hacer ruido por si así conseguía que ni Rose se enterase, y las veía cogidas de la mano o con mi mujer pasándole el brazo por los hombros para sujetarla mejor. Incluso charlaban y se sonreían. También Bella se sujetaba la tripa y hacía algún comentario. Hablaban en serio cuando creían que aquello era un bebé humano. O todo lo humano que pudiera ser, supuse. Lo esperaban de verdad, las dos.

Nunca habría podido imaginar verlas de esa manera, llevándose tan bien. Lo había deseado, sí, pero no era tan idiota como para pensar que aquello iba a suceder de verdad. Rosalie siempre lo había negado insistentemente, también cuando yo se lo pedía. Y ahora, todo había cambiado. No me lo podía creer. Eso no servía para ayudarme a entender lo que sentía Rose.

Lo siguiente que vi fue a Bella casi cayendo de bruces contra el suelo y a Rosalie agarrándola antes de caer, tocándole la frente para comprobarle la temperatura. Estuve a punto de salir hacia ellas pero no me dio tiempo debido a que Esme llegó antes. A ella era a la única a quien se lo permitirían.

A partir de ese momento, volvieron a la situación de protección mutua, porque, sí, Bella también se encargaba de que no le pasase nada a mi mujer. Al menos en todo lo que podía referente a Edward, básicamente. Y aunque yo no lo entendiera entonces por lo que aquella extraña relación aparentaba a ojos de cualquiera de nosotros, estaba seguro de que había algo más que no conocíamos. Algo que las había unido de aquella manera tan inquebrantable y no común en Rosalie.

-.-.-

_**N/A**: uf, primera incursión en "Breaking Dawn" con Rosalie y Emmett. Vendrán más, muchas, si bien tardarán un poco aún. Quería dar un tiempo para que la mayor parte de la gente se hubiera leído ya el libro antes de nada, pero no he podido resistirlo. Muchas gracias a **Sango** por el beteo._

_Siempre he pensado que la relación de Emmett y Rosalie es totalmente lo opuesto a la dependencia y por eso me gustó al principio, así que quise dar una visión diferente de la palabra, más para enseñar cómo podrían vivir algo así aunque no fuese entre ellos dos. En este caso la dependencia se crea entre Bella y Rose, y consiguen que Emmett no pueda entenderlo. _

_Y nada, críticas, flores, consejos, cualquier cosa al botoncito de aquí abajo, que me haréis feliz. Además, eso fijo que os añade puntos al karma xD._


	10. Enfado

_**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y Summit. Nadie dice lo contrario pero el resto lo he ideado yo, así que no lo copietees en otro lado sin mi permiso. No hagas copy&paste, puedo cabrearme. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, ni tampoco me sacará de pobre. _

_-.-.-_

**Enfado**

Debería haber imaginado que algo iba mal en el momento en que Alice empezó a excitarse con demasiada facilidad e iba por la casa dando palmadas cuando creía que nadie la miraba. Y el hecho de que Edward no hubiese regresado después de armar otro numerito con la humana, en principio, tampoco era buena señal. Sabía que no iba a poder contenerse, por mucho que mi hermana lo contradijera, pero él había decidido jugar con fuego, así que me daba igual si terminaba quemándose.

A decir verdad, las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que muchos creíamos. Al menos para ellos dos, no para nosotros. Y no, no iba a confiar en la palabra de Alice, ni tampoco en la de Carlisle y Esme. Para mí, aquello era antinatural y muy peligroso. Siempre lo sería. Y no pensaba permitir algo así con toda la pasividad que mi familia parecía haber adquirido.

Alice se encargó de hacérnoslo saber cuando no pudo guardarse más la información que tenía.

—Bella vendrá a casa en unas horas —su voz se tornó en un gritito molesto. Intenté olvidarla con todas mis fuerzas y por mis propios intereses, porque mi hermano no podía ser tan estúpido como para hacer algo así. O, probablemente, sí.

—¿Al final consiguió traerla de vuelta? —preguntó Emmett, levantándose del sofá—. Qué cabrón, me ha hecho perder doscientos pavos.

—Te lo dije —canturreó Alice, que ya nos había puesto en antecedentes hacía algún rato. A veces su propio mundo me resultaba demasiado voluble, pues no parecía tan convencida hacía un par de días y ahora estaba tan feliz.

—Págame —estupendo, Jasper había apostado a favor de Edward y su show. Creía que él todavía conservaba un poco de cordura, pero me equivocaba. Todos habían sido arrastrados a una espiral de demencia—. Ya deberías haber aprendido a no desconfiar de Alice.

Lo último que escuché fue a mi marido chasqueando la lengua.

Me levanté del sofá y subí a mi habitación, cada vez más irritada debido a que no iba a ser partícipe de toda aquella barbaridad. A mí no iban a obligarme a aguantar a esa estúpida humana, ni tampoco a Edward. Ya, no. Yo todavía tenía un mínimo de decencia y sabía distinguir entre vampiros y humanos, desgraciadamente. No iba a compartir mi vida con ella.

Cerré la puerta de un enorme portazo y casi le di con ella a Emmett en la cara.

—Rose, no te pongas así.

—Vete a la mierda —le espeté, acercándome hacia el tocador para estampar cualquier cosa que pillara a mano. Talvez eso conseguiría ayudarme a liberar tensión.

—Eh, no, la Play no, nena. Déjala donde yo pueda verla, despacio.

—¿Prefieres que te lance a ti por la ventana? —iba a hacerlo. Podría, perfectamente.

—No seas violenta, sabes que te pones fea.

No podía con su actitud cuando decidía ponerse a decir tonterías, estaba totalmente fuera de lugar en ese momento. ¿No era suficiente con haberse pasado al bando enemigo? Se suponía que iba a apoyarme en todo, siempre, y ahora iba con el contrario. Porque eso eran ahora y, a pesar de tratarse de mi familia, se comportaban como tal. No debería ser así. Necesitaba a _mi_ Emmett pero parecía haber desaparecido en los últimos días para unirse a un ejército de zombis pro-humanos. Deseaba que todo fuese una pesadilla, si bien ya había demasiadas pruebas de la realidad.

La única solución viable que encontré fue marcharme de casa por unas horas, hasta que todo hubiese acabado y pudiera regresar como si nada hubiese pasado.

De repente noté que Emmett había extendido su brazo hacia mí y me acariciaba la mejilla con su mano.

—Rose, por favor, dime lo que te pasa. No puedo hacer nada si no lo sé —su voz sonaba un poco lastimosa, pero ya me daba igual. Él no podía o, realmente, no quería hacer nada por mejorar aquello.

—Como si no lo supieras.

—¿Es por Bella? —puse todo mi empeño en contener la mueca facial que solía salirme al escuchar su nombre—. ¿Es eso lo que te inquieta, que venga a casa?

—No quiero verla, ni tampoco quiero saber que existe. Para mí no es nada. Nada. ¿Lo has entendido? —el volumen de mi voz fue elevándose a cada momento, como me venía ocurriendo desde hacía tiempo. No podía evitarlo ni deseaba hacerlo—. Y por supuesto que no la quiero en mi casa.

—No deberías seguir empeñada en eso. Edward la quiere, mira todo lo que ha cambiado desde que la conoce. Y ya sabes lo que dice Alice…

—¿Debería alegrarme de que haya cambiado a mi hermano? —me crucé de brazos y alcé una ceja. Si iba a seguir por ese camino, que no contara conmigo. Obvié la parte referente a las visiones de Alice porque me parecían absurdas, en eso sí estaba de acuerdo con Edward.

—Sí, puesto que el cambio ha sido para mejor.

Aquella conversación ya había terminado para mí. Totalmente. No estaba dispuesta a escuchar una sarta de tonterías provenientes de Emmett ni de ningún otro, pues ahora parecía ser yo la única que todavía conservaba la cordura dentro de aquella familia. La única que todavía recordaba lo que éramos y lo que jamás podríamos volver a ser. La única que entendía que aquello no estaba bien y que no debíamos permitir que una humana entrase en nuestras vidas.

No me había fijado en que Emmett me sostenía suavemente del antebrazo. Traté de acompasar mi respiración al tiempo que miraba su mano y lo miraba a él, ya que no me apetecía siquiera pedirle que me soltara. Él lo entendió, me liberó y se dio por vencido haciendo un gesto con las manos.

Me acerqué a la puerta y volví a abrirla esta vez de manera algo menos violenta que antes. Bajé silenciosamente las escaleras y me marché.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de en qué dirección me había encaminado cuando comencé a correr, sólo sabía que deseaba alejarme cuanto antes de casa. Que necesitaba estar sola o intentarlo, al menos. Sentía demasiada rabia en mi interior, tanta que llegué a pensar que me estallaría la cabeza si continuaba así. Estar allí resultaba nocivo. Nada de nuestra situación me parecía justo, no lo era.

Me sorprendí necesitando alguna pausa durante mi carrera, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no se trataba de un problema de respiración —nosotros sólo respirábamos para aparentar, como todo lo demás—, sino que era algo distinto. Algo que no logré comprender. ¿Acaso estaba fatigada? No, para nada, eso tampoco podía sucedernos. ¿No tenía fuerzas? Tampoco era posible. Sencillamente, no sabía a qué se debía esa sensación. Empero, no era capaz de continuar; a veces la frustración era demasiado fuerte.

Recargué todo mi cuerpo sobre el tronco de un árbol que encontré a mi lado tras haberme detenido. Talvez si descansaba unos instantes, después podría continuar; por muy raro que resultase todo lo que me estaba sucediendo.

Me quedé allí apostada sin saber qué debía hacer o qué era lo más conveniente para mí. No ya para mi familia, que sabría de mi marcha tanto por Emmett como por Alice.

Giré la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible en el preciso instante en que comencé a escuchar un ruido a mi alrededor. Mi cuerpo se había colocado en una postura defensiva, si bien se relajó en seguida. No era más que el movimiento del aire chocando contra los numerosos árboles que me rodeaban, o eso pensé al principio.

—Rose, soy yo.

—¿Emmett? ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté, mientras me enderezaba y alejaba del árbol. Me había cogido por sorpresa, y tampoco entendí cómo pudo hacerlo. Las cosas me estaban afectando más de lo que deberían.

Y no me gustaba que me hubiese seguido; deseaba estar sola, lo necesitaba.

—No iba a dejar que te fueras sola. Únicamente quería avisar a los demás, sobre todo a Edward.

—Edward puede darse por avisado él solo y si no, Alice podría habérselo dicho —mi voz era un siseo, estaba resentida. Jamás habría deseado sentir todo aquello por alguien de mi familia, no obstante, mi hermano me obligaba a ello con lo que hacía.

—No quiero que te guarde rencor por algo así, no sería justo. No quiero que lo haga.

—Vaya, gracias —qué gran honor. ¿Se suponía que debía sentirme mejor con eso?—. Pero, sinceramente, lo que piense Edward ya me da igual.

—Eso no es cierto y lo sabes.

Puede que tuviera razón y que una parte de mí no quisiera desagradar a mi hermano, aunque la otra parte era mucho más poderosa y la machacaba hasta dejarla aplastada sobre el suelo. Igual que estaban haciendo conmigo. Yo quería a Edward y deseaba que fuese feliz, pero esa no era la manera. No podía tener como novia a una humana y esperar que todo aquello nos pareciese perfecto, más aún después de habernos puesto a todos en peligro por su causa.

Jamás olvidaría aquel día en el aparcamiento, del mismo modo que jamás lo perdonaría por ello. Hiciera lo que hiciera, eso y cómo desobedeció todo tipo de regla para salvar a esa humana, siempre quedaría grabado en mi memoria. Ninguno de nosotros le importamos cuando sacó el superhéroe que llevaba dentro.

—Eso ahora da igual —le dije, tajante. El haberme marchado antes de que llegase con su novia era una clara declaración de principios, de los cuales no iba a arrepentirme por mucho que pudiera dolerme—. Lo único que quiero es irme de aquí.

—Entonces, adelante —se quedó callado un instante que para mí fue eterno, pues llegué a pensar que él regresaría a casa. Ya ni podía discernir si deseaba que se quedara conmigo o se fuera, necesitaba tranquilidad—. Yo te sigo.

Su ofrecimiento me reconfortó, no podía negarlo. Habría sido demasiado egoísta por mi parte el pedirle que me siguiera si él lo que deseaba era estar en casa con los demás, pero lo habría hecho de todas formas. Me sentía con derecho para ello, como siempre, porque eso me consolaba. Así que me sentí mejor al saber que no hubiera sido necesario y que no me precipité en hacerlo.

Se acercó a mí y echamos a andar. No teníamos un rumbo fijo, sencillamente se trataba de alejarnos de casa hasta que yo estuviera preparada pare regresar. Sin embargo, no me vi demasiado segura de querer hacerlo ese mismo día, luego podríamos haber acampado en alguna parte llegado el momento.

Me sorprendí a mí misma pensando en Edward y la muchacha, en su relación. Hacía algún tiempo que lo había estado meditando y siempre conseguía llevarme a la misma conclusión: no entendía qué había visto en ella. ¿Qué podía tener esa humana que le había hecho olvidarse de todo lo demás, incluso de su familia?

Mi hermano jamás se había interesado por una mujer, ni por una de las nuestras. Ni tan siquiera por mí. Y ahora todo le parecía poco al lado de ella, para él era hermosa. ¿Había sido su humanidad lo que le había atraído? Si era así, desde luego fue algo contra lo que yo jamás podría haber competido.

—¿Quieres que avancemos más o aquí es suficiente? —me preguntó Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo me encogí de hombros como respuesta.

Y en cambio, estaba Emmett. Él se maravilló de mí desde el primer instante en que abrió los ojos, mucho antes de que Carlisle pudiera convertirle en uno de nosotros, cuando lo llevé a través de las montañas para intentar salvarle. Él me había dado todo lo que alguien como yo necesitaba, todo lo que alguien en mi situación podía requerir, excepto ser humana. Y le estaba enormemente agradecida por ello, pues sin él yo no habría podido seguir adelante. Así que, si Emmett me amaba tanto como yo a él, ¿por qué Edward no lo había hecho del mismo modo? ¿Qué tenía Isabella Swan que yo no tuviera, aparte de sangre en las venas y todo un futuro por delante?

Comencé a sacudir la cabeza de un lado para otro, tratando de despejarme. No podía ser que tuviese celos de alguien como ella, era imposible. Yo era lo más hermoso que nadie pudiera ver, no era concebible que albergase envidia por Isabella Swan. Lo único que debía causarme era indiferencia y, quizá, repulsión.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—En lo que tiene Isabella que yo no tengo —contesté, directa y sin pensar. Debería haberme quedado callada y no haberle hecho caso, debería haber contenido la rabia que todavía me recorría. Desde el primer segundo en que comenzó todo, me avergoncé de sentirme así y no poder evitarlo. Y por supuesto, nunca quise que se supiera, no quería quedar por debajo de alguien como ella, mucho menos quería que Emmett estuviera al tanto.

—Ella no tiene nada que tú no…

—Es humana —le corté. No había necesidad de decirle nada más, él ya sabía que yo habría dado cualquier cosa por volver a estar viva, pero aún así había algo más. Algo totalmente absurdo y sinsentido—. Y al parecer, a Edward le gustan las humanas.

—¿Qué más te da lo que le guste a Edward? —cuestionó a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

—Yo no le gusto, eso es lo que importa.

Noté cómo la crispación le recorría el rostro. Yo había sido demasiado directa y, al mismo tiempo, poco esclarecedora. No deseaba que pensase que yo tenía algún tipo de interés por mi hermano, pues no era así. Aunque él tenía la culpa por malinterpretar mis palabras a estas alturas, tantos años juntos deberían lograr que ese tipo de cosas no necesitasen ser explicadas. Además, se trataba de otra cosa distinta y que resultaba un lastre para mí: la vanidad. Tener la belleza más pura te crea ciertas inseguridades a la hora de no gustarle a la gente y ante todo, yo deseaba ser querida.

—Ella lo ha cambiado de la forma en que yo no pude hacerlo, ya está.

—Creo que no termino de entenderte —su voz sonaba confusa y, sobre todo, muy cuidadosa.

—Oh, vamos, Emmett, no voy a tolerar que me consideres tan rastrera —agregué, herida. Me parecía increíble que pudiera sentirse traicionado por algo así cuando no tenía por qué—. Nunca he sentido nada por Edward, y él tampoco, ahí está el problema.

No tenía demasiado claro cómo habíamos llegado a discutir sobre esto, aunque quizá tuviese relación con el hecho de no encontrarnos en casa para recibirlos y dejarlos entrar por completo en nuestras vidas. Aquello me llevaba a todo este debate mental que no me habría gustado tener si hubiese podido evitarlo, era preferible resultar desinteresada.

Él no tardó en percatarse de la realidad detrás de todo, precisamente lo que yo había deseado con todas mis fuerzas poder ocultar.

—No puedes dejarte llevar por la vanidad, eso no está bien.

—¿Quién ha dicho que yo vaya a…?

—¿Qué te retiene aquí, entonces? ¿Acaso sólo la ves como un estorbo por haber conseguido algo que tú no pudiste? Rose, tú no eres así —su voz todavía no sonaba enteramente normal, así que empecé a preocuparme. No debería haberle dicho aquello, ya que ni yo estaba orgullosa de pensar así. Y aún así, era increíble la capacidad que poseía mi marido para olvidar los temas escabrosos y salir adelante.

—¿Y si verdaderamente soy así, Emmett? ¿Qué pasaría si todo este tiempo lo hubiese sido? ¿Cambiaría eso algo? —pregunté, presurosa. Pero ¿quería saber la verdad?

—No para mí, probablemente. Te quiero y te prometí que estaría contigo siempre, igual que tú, pero no debes dejarte llevar por ese tipo de sensaciones. Nosotros estamos por encima de ellas.

—Nosotros no estamos por encima de los humanos.

La vanidad era un sentimiento puramente humano y debería sentirme mejor por haber podido conservarlo, sin embargo, nunca me gustó que Emmett viera las cosas de esa manera. Ser vampiro no nos hacía ser superiores a los humanos, debía entenderlo. Podríamos ser más fuertes, infinitamente más rápidos, mucho más hermosos, pero jamás tendríamos lo que ellos tenían. _Jamás_. No éramos una raza superior, simplemente estábamos muertos. _Muertos_.

—En ese caso, olvida que es humana y únicamente recíbela en casa. Sólo eso. No tienes que hacer nada más. La chica no es mala persona y parece simpática.

Bien visto, talvez Emmett podía llegar a tener razón. No perdía nada por formar parte del show aunque fuese de manera silenciosa. Yo no tendría que hacer nada, únicamente aparentar. Estar allí. Como había hecho hacía tanto tiempo, dejarme ver. Mientras no me pidiera que fuésemos amigas, todo podría estar bien. Y ya no suponía un peligro directo para nosotros, pues, al parecer, las noticias de su relación con Edward no habían llegado hasta Italia. No obstante, siempre sufriría cierto riesgo al estar cerca de nosotros.

No. No podía hacerlo. _No_.

—¿Qué dices, Rose? —Emmett volvía a sonreírme. Agaché la cabeza y me llevé la mano derecha a la sien, como si por masajearla fuese a sentirme mejor.

—¿Por qué ahora te cae bien? Antes, hace tiempo, estabas de acuerdo conmigo en que era arriesgado. No, perdón, en que era absurdo y un completo estorbo.

—Las cosas cambian.

—No, las cosas no cambian, Emmett. No para nosotros. Las cosas siguen su curso, un curso por el que nosotros no fluimos y el cual no nos dirige. Por lo tanto, un curso al que no deberíamos siquiera prestar atención.

—Edward es feliz y eso es lo que importa para mí. Y también debería serlo para ti.

Feliz. _Edward es feliz_, la frase favorita de los últimos días. Igual a si ninguno de nosotros le hubiese visto nunca sonreír y puede que no como un idiota, pero sí lo había hecho. Mi hermano no había sido desdichado, únicamente había estado solo. Aquello no eran sinónimos, al menos no deberían serlo. Empero, él jamás había demostrado que necesitase algo más.

—Y ¿por qué no puede ser feliz de otra forma? Esto no está bien, no lo está en absoluto —repetí, como si fuese un disco rayado al que nadie prestaba atención. No me gustaba ver que no se me tenía en cuenta.

—Es lo que él ha elegido, nena. No podemos hacer nada por impedirlo y yo no tengo nada en contra de Bella. Ni tú tampoco —especificó, cruzándose fuertemente de brazos como si fuese un niño enfurruñado.

—No hagas que me enfade más, Emmett. Eso sí que no vas a poder cambiarlo, yo no la soporto y las cosas seguirán así. No quiero saber nada de ella.

—Eres lo suficientemente sensata como para saber lo que debes hacer, confío en que te des cuenta de lo que es correcto ahora. Deberías estar en casa con los demás, Edward se sentiría bien. Y yo, más aún.

Chantaje emocional, perfecto. Yo tenía demasiada fuerza de voluntad antes que caer en cualquier burda treta que Emmett pudiera intentar urdir contra mí, si bien él tenía razón y yo lo sabía. Sabía que eso les haría felices tanto a él como a Edward, incluso a Esme y Carlisle; pero no a mí.

Miré hacia otro lado, pues no podía sostenerle la mirada después de aquello. No me gustaba hacerle daño y habitualmente no me lo permitía a mí misma, mas tampoco era capaz de someterme a toda esa situación. Resultaba demasiado dañino para mí, tenía que entenderlo.

—Rose, no es mi intención presionarte con el tema pero sigo pensando que no está bien que la veas de esa forma.

—No quiero hablar de eso —susurré y le escuché soltar aire.

—Es únicamente que no me parece que sea bueno para ninguno, tampoco para ti o para ella. Además, no creo que haga falta que te diga que eres lo más hermoso que he visto nunca —añadió e incliné la cabeza. A veces, y sólo a veces, resultaba demasiado fácil hacerme un poquito feliz. Y Emmett lo sabía—. Por cierto, Alice ha dicho que habrá tormenta…

Me giré hacia él por completo, a sabiendas de que mis ojos estarían brillando de manera muy intensa. Él no paraba de sonreír mostrando todos sus dientes, mientras que su pose estaba entre lo divertido y lo peligroso. Ambos teníamos una apuesta atrasada.

—¿Baseball? —pregunté, curiosa. Mi cuerpo ya se estaba acelerando.

—Claro, nena.

Quizá, por una vez, podía dejar a un lado mis rencillas personales con Isabella y aprovechar el momento. De todas formas, así también estaría haciéndoles un favor a mi marido y a mi hermano. Bueno, tampoco podía obviar el hecho de que así podría demostrarle a esa humana de lo que éramos capaces los Cullen y ella, no.

-.-.-

_**N/A**: he revisado esto unas cuatrocientas veces en los últimos días y todavía sigo pensando que hay muchas cosas mal, en fin. Intentaré consolarme pensando que lo escribí hace más de mes y medio, por lo que he tenido que cambiar varias partes del contenido en sí. De todas formas, gracias a Nika y Weny por intentar ayudarme con mis idas mentales xD._

_Porfa please, decidme lo que os parece, que si no yo ya no sé qué pensar. En serio. Yo seré feliz con lo que me digáis y a vosotros no os cuesta nada, nada, nada. Es gratis :DD_


	11. Susurro

_**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y Summit. Nadie dice lo contrario pero el resto lo he ideado yo, así que no lo copietees en otro lado sin mi permiso. No hagas copy&paste, me cabrearé mucho. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, ni tampoco me sacará de pobre. _

_**Advertencia**: esto es un lime, babes. Exacto. De hecho, creo que es algo más de lime, pero no llega a ser lemon tampoco. Encima es totalmente fluff, lo que hace que la mezcla sea rara de narices. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, por lo que me costó lo mío pero... lo intenté, al menos. Y va dedicado a Weny. Sí, ya lo sabías, pero debes hacerte la sorprendida xD._

-.-.-

**Susurro**

Cada vez que Rosalie se acercaba a mí y me susurraba algo al oído, algo para atraerme hasta la habitación, yo no podía hacer otra cosa aparte de seguirla. Realmente, no quería hacer otra cosa. Como si fuese un encantamiento que me obligara a buscarla y hacer todo lo que quisiera. Lo que fuera. Su voz para mí era comparable al canto de las sirenas, sólo superada por el sabor de la sangre.

Sencillamente, no la podía evitar. Y ella lo sabía, ambos lo sabíamos. Todos los sabían, en realidad. Tampoco es que fuese un secreto.

—Emmett, ¿subes? —me dijo, cuando yo estaba echando una partida a la Wii con Jasper. En mitad de una carrera. No había que ser ningún lince para darse cuenta de qué estaba hablando mi mujer, pero me hizo gracia la cara de Jasper. Muchísima. Debía de ser entretenido tener su don.

—Tío, mañana seguimos. No hagas trampas y pórtate bien.

—Ya, claro. "Pórtate bien" —escuché que repetía, como un loro. Esperaba que hubiera captado también la parte de las trampas, aunque no permanecería mucho rato dentro de la casa y, por eso mismo, no debía preocuparme de que trucara la partida.

Le di una palmadita en el pecho y salté el sofá hacia donde estaba Rose.

En cuanto la vi encontré esa mirada brillante, la que hacía relucir sus ojos en la oscuridad. Y luego decían que no era un ángel. Joder, hasta un tonto vería lo contrario, sobre todo un humano.

No dijimos nada más y empezamos a acercarnos hacia la puerta, que en esos momentos estaba entreabierta. Ella miraba al suelo y yo al vuelo de su vestido. Era blanco, de verano, muy fino, que al menor movimiento comenzaría a tomar vida propia y se ajustaría más aún a sus curvas. Como estaba haciendo entonces.

Me encantaba aquel vestido.

Alcé un poco la mirada y noté que ella jugueteaba con una de las pulseras que le había regalado hacía un tiempo, una de las de diamantes, la que a Carlisle no le hacía gracia que llevase al instituto, y me pareció terriblemente inocente. Como una muñeca de porcelana. _Mi_ muñeca. Mi Rosalie.

Me creía un tío con suerte, sin poder imaginar lo que habría sido de mí si ella no me hubiera encontrado en las montañas. Lo único seguro: ya llevaría varias décadas muerto y no había lugar para dudarlo. Aunque el oso no me hubiera matado, yo ya habría muerto debido a la corta esperanza de vida humana. Sin embargo, ahora era eterno y, con Rosalie, mi vida había mejorado considerable e infinitamente.

Si me hubiesen dado a elegir ahora, no lo tendría especialmente difícil.

Oh, ya habíamos llegado a la habitación. Genial, cada día perdía la noción del tiempo con mayor rapidez. Eso era que me estaba _haciendo_ _mayor_.

Me reí ante la absurda idea.

A veces la agarraba de la cintura y la acercaba a mí antes de llegar a la puerta, le soltaba alguna de mis bromas y conseguía que su risa hiciera retumbar las paredes. Acompañado todo ello por el consiguiente bufido en alguna de las habitaciones contiguas, que no lograba sino hacer que me carcajeara ante lo que podría estar pensando Edward, por ejemplo.

Jamás supe identificar lo que Rose sentía cada vez que le acariciaba suavemente los hombros para apartarle los tirantes del vestido, dejándolos caer a su lado. Algunas veces probaba a hacerlo con un simple soplido, lo que conseguía hacerla reír levemente y a mí empezaba a darme vueltas la cabeza. El sonido de su risa me embriagaba por completo, me sentía idiota. Aún así, su rostro no decía demasiado. No obstante, era increíble verla iluminada de aquella manera por la luz de la luna que entraba por la cristalera.

El primer beso, siempre en el cuello. Era una especie de broma personal que al principio le pareció extraña pero que, poco a poco, le fue agradando hasta parecerle normal. Proviniendo de alguien como yo, era suficientemente normal, imagino. Todos los demás, venían encadenados uno tras otro, sin parar. Al principio de forma delicada y luego más insistente, por no querer que nada de aquello se detuviera. Como una manera de hacer notar que seguía ahí.

Los de Rosalie siempre eran mucho más vivos y violentos, al menos cuando se veía con fuerzas para ello.

Entonces, llegaba el momento en que yo dejaba de respirar. Era una simple costumbre humana que habíamos adquirido públicamente, si bien no la necesitábamos y yo me sentía mejor sin ella en esos momentos. No podía controlar todo al mismo tiempo y era mejor deshacerse de algo como aquello. Tampoco Rosalie lo mantenía, aunque ella no se daba cuenta.

Resultaba curioso que estuviéramos realizando un acto tan humano y, al mismo tiempo, alejándonos de lo que nos quedaba de humanidad a pasos agigantados. Ningún humano podría haber soportado el ritmo que llevábamos, ni los movimientos. Mucho menos aún la fuerza. Lo bueno era que no debíamos preocuparnos por si el otro sufría algún daño, puesto que era materialmente imposible.

Tampoco sufríamos ningún tipo de cambio físico en esos momentos, pero eso no impedía el que fuese algo excesivamente humano que, de no tener a Rosalie, yo no tendría intención de hacer. Técnicamente, aquello no era necesario para nuestra supervivencia en ningún aspecto, así que no era ineludible hacerlo. Ni tampoco teníamos tendencia a ello, no de manera consciente.

Empero, ella me hacía humano y la adoraba por eso. Sin ella, ese tipo de apetitos, probablemente, no habrían aflorado en mí. No habría tenido sentido desear a alguien de aquella manera, ni de una forma tan fuerte; podría haber anhelado la sangre de algunas mujeres, de hecho, todavía lo hacía en mayor o menor medida, pero no desearía sus cuerpos. No existía la atracción física hacia las demás. No formaba parte de nuestros instintos y muchísimo menos de la manera tan intensa en que era hacia Rosalie.

Porque cada vez que su cuerpo rozaba el mío, ambos congelados y duros al tacto de cualquier humano, saltaban chispas como para encender todo un edificio. Como si fuésemos conductores de electricidad. Y desaparecía cualquier atisbo de frialdad que pudiera caracterizarnos. Porque había vida, _nuestra_ vida, y había calor. Mucho calor. No real, ya que era imposible, pero aún así yo lo sentía en cada parte de mí. Cómo eso me hacía sentir distinto y vulnerable. Al menos en parte.

Yo no necesitaba ningún tipo de calor diferente al que me proporcionaba Rosalie. Ella lo era todo, incluso el ardor, y así lo sentía cada vez que me acariciaba con sus muslos o me pasaba las manos por la espalda, arañándome.

Normalmente, todos hacíamos oídos sordos cuando los demás se encontraban en la misma situación. O lo intentábamos, al menos. Todos tenían un sentido de la privacidad demasiado especial inclusive a pesar de que entre nosotros era algo prácticamente imposible, tanto por lo que tenía relación con Edward, como por parte de Jasper. Si bien a mí eso nunca me importó, pues lo veía algo normal que daba igual si el resto lo sabían. Éramos familia, después de todo.

De vez en cuando, era inevitable que partiéramos algún mueble, gajes del oficio, pero ni Esme ni Carlisle nos echaban la bronca por ello. Ya no. Sencillamente, comprábamos otro cabecero para la cama o una mesilla nueva. A veces no podíamos evitar sobrepasar los límites de nuestra fuerza, pues en esos momentos no prestábamos atención a nada de lo que nos rodeaba. De hecho, parecía que yo tenía algo en contra de los cabeceros; Rosalie ya ni se extrañaba si se escuchaba un crujido sobre nuestras cabezas. De todas formas, aquello ya no era comparable a décadas atrás, cuando Rose y yo derruimos alguna que otra casa. Ahora ya sabíamos controlarnos, más o menos.

A nuestro alrededor solamente había silencio, por todas partes. O por lo menos yo no prestaba atención a nada más, pues estaba demasiado concentrado en ella. Lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar a ratos eran susurros y comentarios a media voz por parte de Rosalie e incluso por mí. No obstante, solía haber más silencio que palabras.

No las necesitábamos.

Rose no era de muchas palabras, en ninguna situación, y a mí eso no me molestaba. No necesitaba que me dijera si me quería; yo ya lo sabía. Y si no, siempre tenía sus roces de manos, en los que ponía todo su sentimiento. Con los que me lo decía todo. Tanto ella como yo teníamos mayor potencial físico que de palabra, y había que aprovecharlo. Sabíamos aprovecharlo.

Cada vez que notaba sus manos acariciándome suavemente en contraste a la energía que me había enseñado antes, la vista se me iba hacia ella. Hacia toda ella. Y mentalmente, me mofaba de todos los que creían haber visto y sentido la perfección en sí mismos o, incluso, en otros, ya que tenía conmigo a la mujer más impresionante que ellos pudiera imaginar en sus mejores fantasías. Probablemente, mejor aún. Ni en sus más maravillosos sueños podrían haber visto algo así, sencillamente era imposible.

—Dilo, Emmett. Por favor —me susurró, rozándome la oreja con sus labios carnosos mientras llevaba su mano derecha a mi cabeza y enroscaba sus dedos en mi pelo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás inconscientemente, dejando al descubierto toda su garganta y alentándome, aun sin saberlo, a abalanzarme sobre ella. Por supuesto, no pude evitar hacerlo.

—Te quiero —mi voz no era más que un quejido grave contra su piel, pero ya me habría escuchado de todas formas—. Te quiero, Rose.

Que no me importara si Rosalie no lo decía no significaba que yo me cansara de pronunciar esas dos palabras. Se las diría hasta que me quedara sin voz, si hacía falta. Nunca perdería la oportunidad de hacerlo. Y tampoco necesitaba que me lo pidiera.

De repente, asió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, fuertemente, y levantó todo mi peso hacia atrás. Pasara lo que pasara, yo nunca apartaba mis manos de su cuerpo. No quería, ¿por qué debía hacerlo? Ella era el camino hacia la felicidad y no pensaba soltar nuestro merecido Cielo. El de los dos.

Enterré mi cara en su melena ahora despeinada para así perderme de nuevo en su aroma, que envolvía toda la habitación. En cada recoveco, en cada esquina. Volví a respirar únicamente para aspirarla y dejar que mi cuerpo, se llenara de Rosalie.

-.-.-

_**N/A**: ¿cómo os habéis quedado? LOL. Si ha sido un completo y absoluto desastre, decídmelo. No sé qué pensar de esto y si esperaba más a publicarlo, ya no lo haría, así que... Gracias, Sango :) _

_El caso es que en un fic Rosalie/Emmett y con alguna de las palabras de la tabla, daba como para algo de este estilo aun a pesar de que nunca había pensado escribir lime, ni tampoco lemon. Pero vaya-usted-a-saber-por-qué se me ocurrió comentárselo a Weny de repente y ella me dijo que lo escribiera sí o sí, y yo como soy muy obediente, pues lo escribí este verano xD. _

_No pude evitar que quedase terriblemente fluff, lo siento, pero diga lo que diga Meyer ahora, Rosalie Hale tiene un pasado humano determinado y no es algo que se pueda borrar de un plumazo. __Y eso, hacedme feliz comentándome qué os ha parecido esto, que nunca he escrito nada parecido y necesito opiniones -guiño._


	12. Promesa

_**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y Summit. Nadie dice lo contrario pero el resto lo he ideado yo, así que no lo copietees en otro lado sin mi permiso. No hagas copy&paste, me cabrearé mucho. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, ni tampoco me sacará de pobre._

_Nota: esto es algo así como la continuación de la viñeta "Enfado". Van seguidas en el tiempo, aunque ha pasado bastante. Esa era antes del baseball y ahora es durante la cacería de Victoria._

_-.-.-_

**Promesa**

Esme y yo hacía dos días que bordeábamos los límites de la casa del jefe de policía Swan, intentando protegerle de los que querían matar a su hija. Siempre era igual, tenían que recurrir a los seres queridos para así tratar de hacer más daño. Yo odiaba eso incluso tratándose del padre de esa estúpida humana. Él no tenía por qué pagar la insensatez de su hija.

Realmente, ni siquiera yo estaba demasiado segura de lo que hacía. ¿Estaba protegiendo a su padre, en vez de ayudar al mío? ¿En vez de luchar junto a mi marido? Y todo ¿por qué? ¿Porque Edward lo decía? Me parecía injusto; ella no era nada mío, así que no le debía nada. No tenía ningún lazo que me atara a ella hasta el extremo de proteger a los suyos en su ausencia.

Y ahora, además, había sido ella misma la que se había lanzado a la boca del lobo. La que había decidido desobedecer las órdenes de Alice y Jasper, obligándonos a realizar un ataque directo para salvarla. Jamás llegaría a entender el cerebro de aquella muchacha; era imposible, no había ningún tipo de coherencia dentro de él.

No se trataba de falta de fe en las posibilidades de mi familia contra el rastreador, es que no podía quedarme en Forks mientras ellos estaban allí y peleaban por salvarla. Me daba igual si la socorrían o no, pero ellos también estaban en peligro; siempre habría cierto riesgo por más que Emmett se negase a creerlo, así que no estaba tranquila guardando las espaldas tan lejos. Lo veía totalmente antinatural e iba en contra de mis principios; debía estar con ellos. O mejor aún, ellos debían estar aquí y olvidarse de batallas absurdas.

De todas formas, no iba a abandonar a Esme. No lo haría estando la otra por allí acechándonos, intentando crear alguna brecha entre nosotros para poder así atacarnos mientras el rastreador se divertía. Siempre me pareció extraño que ella no se hubiese unido al entretenimiento, pero yo no tenía la capacidad de comprender a alguien como ella.

No dejaría sola a mi madre, así que, atada como estaba a Forks, lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

El problema real se encontraba en mi incapacidad para todo lo referente a las esperas; nunca se me dio bien, en absoluto. Necesitaba estar en continuo movimiento, por tanto, no parecía demasiado prudente mantenerme en la retaguardia. Mis nervios crecían de manera exponencial en situaciones como esa. Además, no podía soportar que Emmett se estuviese divirtiendo mientras yo me aburría; los próximos días estaría inaguantable.

Hacía horas que no teníamos noticias suyas, concretamente desde que subieron al avión y se enteraron de la escapadita de la ingeniosa Bella. Esme no paraba de decir que no habrían tenido tiempo para avisarnos de nada y que sólo quedaba esperar un poquito más, pero yo iba a explotar si la cosa seguía igual.

Decidí hacer la siguiente ronda para así despejarme un poco.

Merodeé por los exteriores de la casa de los Swan, pues sentía una creciente curiosidad por todo lo referente a su inquilina, y en aquellos momentos vi que estaba ocupada por el jefe de policía y un par de quileutes, lo que hizo que una especie de resorte mental saltase en mi interior. No tenía demasiado claro si un antiguo tratado continuaba vigente después de que precisamente el muchacho que había en el interior de la casa lo hubiese roto al mentar cierta parte referente a mi familia. No obstante, debía mantenerme alerta por lo que pudiera pasar, si bien eran simples humanos.

Escuché sus conversaciones: sonaban preocupados y, sobre todo, tristes. Al parecer, Isabella había usado un trapo sucio familiar para hacer ver que se marchaba de la ciudad y eso hacía que su padre no estuviera especialmente contento. Hacía tiempo que no notaba tanta preocupación en una voz humana, aunque, de todas formas, hacía mucho que no tenía contacto con humanos. No como para llamarlo "contacto".

Su padre la quería, la quería de verdad, y se preocupaba por ella. Eso me provocó cierto resquemor.

De pronto escuché pasos acercarse y noté un roce en el hombro, por lo que me giré estrepitosamente generando un buen ruido a mi alrededor. Era Esme.

—Emmett ha llamado, él y Jasper vuelven a casa. Bella está bien —me lo dijo como si fuese un dato relevante para mí, nada más lejos de la realidad—. Te dejaste olvidado el móvil en el salón y tuve que contestar.

—Mierda —mascullé. Los nervios me hacían perder la cabeza y no fijarme en los detalles, como en el caso de olvidar mi teléfono.

—Esa boca.

Todo había terminado, pero sólo volvían mi marido y uno de mis hermanos. Aquello no terminaba de cuadrarme, no obstante, Esme no entró en mayores detalles. Simplemente lanzó una mirada hacia la casa, tornándose curiosa y dolorida, para después comenzar a regresar hacia nuestra mansión. Yo me encontraba algo más aliviada.

Una vez allí, expresó su preocupación por Charlie Swan. A ella no le hizo ninguna gracia la estratagema que su hija había empleado con él, si bien ya no podía hacer nada por evitarla y no iba a decírselo a nadie. Su ternura le impedía poder soportar ese tipo de sufrimiento hacia cualquier padre, más aún a sabiendas de que había sido provocado únicamente como un intento de protección. A mí, sinceramente, me daba igual.

Al final decidió que seguiría vigilando la casa unas horas más, como mera precaución.

Pasé el tiempo mirando fijamente el reloj, sin parar. No sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, ya que estábamos a salvo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirme así, y no era una sensación agradable. Jamás me había gustado tener debilidades como aquella, pero se me pasó por la cabeza el que algo pudiera haber salido mal en Phoenix y que le hubiese sucedido alguna cosa a Emmett. Era absurdo, sí, pero mi cerebro trabajaba demasiado deprisa. Más de lo que me habría gustado. Y es que ni siquiera habíamos tenido tiempo de despedirnos.

Me estremecí con el simple pensamiento de que algo le hubiese sucedido. Era imposible, no podía pasarle nada a Emmett, él lo impediría antes. Y aún así, la idea no dejaba de rondarme la cabeza, pues ¿quién me decía que no se iba a producir una situación como esta, de nuevo? Y que las cosas no salieran bien en esa ocasión.

Decidí quedarme a la espera en las sombras de nuestra habitación, hasta que abrió la puerta y me vio sentada en una silla junto a mi tocador.

—Por fin.

—¿Cómo ha ido la pesca? —su voz sonaba normal, nada por lo que preocuparme.

—No apareció en ningún momento, así que me imagino que huyó —salí de la oscuridad para acercarme hacia donde él se había parado. Chasqueó la lengua.

—Siento que te hayas aburrido, nena.

—Bueno, sobreviviré —irónico, sí, pero yo no me aburría con la misma facilidad que Emmett.

No podía evitar mirarle después de todo lo que había estado pensando anteriormente. Yo no sería nada sin Emmett, jamás me permitiría perderle. Mucho menos por causa de una humana entrometida. Noté que él también me estaba mirando y sacudí la cabeza para despejarme de todas esas estupideces. Nunca iba a perderle, me lo había prometido; siempre volvería.

—¿No vas a preguntarme lo que ha pasado? —se balanceaba con las manos en los bolsillos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—No me interesa.

—No es verdad, estás deseando que te lo cuente. Anda, no digas que no.

—Te he dicho que no. No quiero saber los detalles de cómo os habéis puesto todos en peligro —le corté y traté de mirar hacia otro lado.

Las cosas estaban así y yo no era quien lo había decidido, así que no tenía por qué estar de acuerdo con ello. No me gustaba que toda mi familia se lanzase a peleas insustanciales contra vampiros que, en otras circunstancias, únicamente nos habrían visitado y se habrían largado poco después. No era conveniente ganarse enemigos entre los nuestros, a pesar de que no los frecuentásemos.

Escuché cómo gruñía Emmett.

—No seas tan pesimista, sabes que eso me ofende —bufé, exasperada—. Lo digo en serio.

—Por supuesto, preocúpate más por tus bíceps que por tu cabeza. Eso es bueno.

—Rose, creo que te hace falta marcha. Y pronto —puntualizó, mirándome fijamente. Quizá tuviera razón y un buen fin de semana de caza me viniera bien—. Podrías haberte venido con nosotros.

—Supongo que no todos podemos divertirnos, porque también hay otras prioridades. Por si no lo sabías. Como por ejemplo, conservar todos los miembros intactos.

—Te puedo asegurar que el día que yo pierda un miembro de mi cuerpo, el otro quedará mucho peor.

Aquello era lo que más me molestaba de él, que no pusiera límite a las cosas. Todo le daba igual con tal de _tener marcha_, como él lo llamaba. Eso acabaría costándonos caro a alguno cualquier día de estos. Y yo no era capaz de contenerme ante tal cantidad de estupidez, pues de alguna manera debía entrar en razón.

Algún día debería. O eso esperaba yo.

—Está bien, desisto. No puedo soportar más tus tonterías —coloqué las manos sobre mi regazo, intentando pasar de él para que desistiera de sus barbaridades.

—Venga, Rosie, ¡no seas mala! ¡Sólo estoy bromeando!

—No me gustan tus bromas. No hay nada de gracioso en todo esto, créeme.

Incluso del revés fui capaz de intuir una aviesa sonrisa en su cara; era como si emitiese una descarga en todas las direcciones. Justo después, se tiró en plancha de manera teatral sobre el colchón de la cama. Por supuesto, yo continué en mi empeño por no hacerle caso y ni siquiera me moví, si bien empecé a notar un cosquilleo en la espalda: era él, que había metido la mano por debajo de mi blusa y me acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos.

—Ya sé lo que pasa aquí —su tono de voz era zalamero, mala señal. Me pasé la mano por el pelo para mesarlo y colocarlo bien, totalmente indiferente—. Estabas preocupada por mí, ¿a que sí?

—Te equivocas.

—No, no lo creo. Por eso te has puesto así y por eso estás tan tensa, porque temías que algo pudiera pasarme —siguió subiendo la mano.

—Concéntrate en tus bíceps.

—Resultas tan tierna cuando estás preocupada, que me pondría en peligro sólo por eso.

_Idiota_. Fruncí el ceño, profundamente cabreada, y me moví espasmódicamente para tratar de sacar su mano de mi espalda. Sin tan siquiera mirarle, me levanté de la cama e introduje la blusa rápidamente en los pantalones.

—¿Lo ves? Yo tenía razón.

—Por si no lo has notado, Emmett, te estoy haciendo el vacío. No te presto atención, todo lo que dices me entra por un oído y me sale por el otro. Como el viento —me sentí tremendamente estúpida diciendo aquello.

—Ya lo veremos —me retó, consiguiendo que girase rápidamente la cara hacia él para lanzarle una mirada de "Cállate". A veces resultaban de lo más útiles.

Y allí estaba él, espatarrado boca arriba en la cama, con los brazos debajo de la cabeza y mirándome. Asimismo, tuvo la osadía de guiñarme un ojo y lanzarme un beso. A veces era _tan_ tonto e infantil. No se tomaba nada en serio, ni siquiera en un momento como aquel, que no era precisamente comparable a un día común en nuestras vidas. Si le daba igual hacerme sufrir, no sería yo la que aguantaría sus estupideces. Que se fuese a bromear con Jasper por ahí.

Lo cierto es que él conocía perfectamente dónde estaban los límites de mi propio aguante, de ahí que tanteara en la línea divisoria de un lado para otro constantemente. Tentándome y chinchándome, pero sin pasarse de la raya. O intentándolo. No obstante, con cosas como aquella todo era muy diferente y él debería haberlo supuesto. En los últimos tiempos yo no me encontraba especialmente tolerante y eso no iba a cambiar en aquel momento, precisamente.

Me fui acercando rápidamente hacia la puerta y él se levantó más deprisa todavía.

—Eh, Rose, no. Espera —me agarró de los hombros, colocándose justo detrás de mí. Resoplé suavemente.

—Emmett, te agradecería que me soltases. No tengo intención de permanecer más tiempo aquí dentro.

—Lo siento. Lo siento, nena. No quería molestarte.

A cada segundo que pasaba, él me iba apretando más hacia su cuerpo, mientras me agarraba fuertemente ya de la cintura. No tardé en notar que también estaba depositando una serie de pequeños besos en mis hombros. Aunque si creía que así conseguiría que no siguiera enfadada, era un método muy pobre.

—Pero es cierto, ¿verdad? —seguía riéndose. Me contuve para no pegarle un empujón y tirarlo por la ventana.

—Ugh, ¡eres insoportable!

—¿Y eso te gusta? —ahora se había acercado más al lóbulo de mi oreja.

—No. Cada día eres peor, eso no me gusta.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Segura?

—No del todo, pero sí. Es igual, cállate y sigue.

—Lo imaginaba —dijo entre dientes, antes de reír contra mi cuello.

No supe cómo habíamos llegado hasta aquella situación o, mejor dicho, cómo yo había permitido aquello. No solía dejarme embaucar de esa manera y mucho menos en un momento en el que me sentía mal. Por más que yo lo intentara, Emmett jamás cambiaría su forma de ser como para conseguir que no buscara el peligro de manera tan inconsciente, y eso me hacía sentir demasiado impotente.

No es que normalmente me preocupase, ya que sus actos se resumían en peleas con Jasper, con Edward si se dejaba y todo lo demás lo llevaba a cabo en los momentos de caza. Sin embargo, ahora era algo totalmente distinto. No estábamos habituados a mantener peleas con los de nuestra especie.

Le aparté de mí sin ningún tipo de suavidad cuando continuaba jugueteando con mi cuello, por lo que conseguí que se me quedara mirando un poco extrañado.

—No insistas —le dije, totalmente tranquila.

—A veces consigues que no te entienda. ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

—Tomártelo todo como si no tuviese importancia, como si fuese normal que vayáis peleándoos por ahí con otros vampiros. Que vayamos enemistándonos con quienes no deberíamos.

—Querían matar a Bella, no podíamos hacer otra cosa —masculló, enfadado.

—Sí, podríamos no haberla dejado venir a casa. Era muy fácil —elevé el tono de voz sin poder, ni querer, impedirlo—. Podríamos haberla sacado de nuestras vidas antes de dejarla entrar. _Tú_ no querías hacer otra cosa.

—Va, Rose, ya es suficiente.

Suficiente, sí, claro que era suficiente. No iba a conseguir convencerme de lo contrario, no se lo permitiría. Yo tenía bien claras mis prioridades como para dejarme arrastrar por aquella estupidez. No estaba de acuerdo con nada de lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor últimamente, pero lo que más me preocupaba seguía siendo mi familia. Mi marido. ¿Por qué no podía entender que no quería perderle?

—Está bien, haz lo que quieras. Todos podéis hacer lo que queráis, está claro que a mí no vais a escucharme.

—¿Habrías preferido que hubiésemos dejado a Bella ante sus narices? —no recordaba haberle escuchado tan horrorizado. Fruncí el ceño—. Edward la quiere, ya es parte de la familia. No podemos dejar que le ocurra nada.

—Entonces, ¿es mejor que nos ocurra algo a alguno de nosotros? ¿Ella es mejor que tú o que yo?

—A nosotros no va a pasarnos nada nunca, así que ¿por qué no podemos intentar cuidarla?

—¡Porque no somos indestructibles! ¡Por eso! —grité, gesticulando demasiado.

Empecé a temblar de pura rabia y él trató de acercase a mí, pero me aparté antes de que lo consiguiera.

Vi en su cara que estaba asustado por mi comportamiento. No asustado de manera terrorífica, sino teniendo cierto temor hacia lo que yo pudiera estar sintiendo. Alzó las palmas de las manos hacia mí como solía hacer para indicar que venía en son de paz, así que no le dije nada ni tampoco le impedí que tratara de acercarse.

Me quedé de espaldas, un poco encorvada y sujetándome a un armario que tenía al lado.

Me sentí profundamente vulnerable, como si yo no fuese más que un insignificante bicho microscópico en mitad de un enorme anfiteatro lleno a rebosar de peligros enormes dispuestos a aplastarme. Y yo jamás había sido insignificante. Jamás. Ni lo sería nunca.

Emmett cogió delicadamente la mano que apoyaba sobre el armario, donde dejé la huella hundida de mis dedos, y me giró para poder abrazarme. Me enterró contra su pecho y me tapó con sus enormes brazos. Yo ya no podía luchar más, no tenía fuerzas después de todo lo que nos habíamos dicho.

—Rose, te prometo que nunca nos pasará nada. ¿Me has oído, preciosa? Nunca.

—Es imposible que puedas asegurarlo —susurré, agarrándole fuertemente de la camiseta.

—No, claro que puedo.

Y traté de creerle; el momento era perfecto a pesar de lo que había pasado horas atrás y no tenía por qué esquivar lo que mi marido me prometía. Sabía que si dependiera de él, no nos pasaría nada a ninguno de nosotros. A nadie de mi familia. Sólo esperaba que él pudiera cuidar de sí mismo también, porque no siempre podría estar a su lado para ayudarle. Lo intentaría, sí, pero siempre habría algún momento como aquel en el que las circunstancias me lo impedirían.

-.-.-

_**N/A**: e__sto básicamente es un intento de demostrar lo mucho que significa Emmett en la vida de Rosalie y como sin él, ella no podría seguir ( parece que sólo Edward moriría si Bella muriese, el resto bailaría la conga si sus parejas fueran destruidas, por lo visto ). Además, considero que Rosalie es de las que más presente tienen eso de "no ser indestructibles". _

_Aparte, creo que el carácter de Emmett hacia todo peligro es capaz de sacar a Rosalie de sus casillas, más aún teniendo en cuenta que podrían haber muerto. _

_Y ya está, no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero en fin. Los reviews me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, lalalá._


	13. Luces

_**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y Summit. Nadie dice lo contrario pero el resto lo he ideado yo, así que no lo copietees en otro lado sin mi permiso. No hagas copy&paste, me cabrearé mucho. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, ni tampoco me sacará de pobre._

_Aviso a todos los pasajeros de que esto es lo más estúpido que he escrito nunca, crack puro y duro que, encima, es una gilipollez. Sé que con esto pierdo cualquier tipo de seriedad melodramática que hubiera podido llegar a adquirir en estos meses, pero le prometí a **Sango** que escribiría algo así y se lo dedicaría; y por mi baby evidentemente que lo hago. Aquí llega el crack!festival._

_-.-.-_

**Luces**

Cuando a Tanya se le ocurrió la idea de sacarnos a Rosalie y a mí de marcha, me pareció genial. Allí en Alaska era más fácil para nosotros colarnos entre los humanos, incluso en una discoteca, pero por alguna razón a los demás casi nunca les apetecía salir. Eran unos aburridos, no sabían lo que era divertirse. En cambio, nosotros lo sabíamos muy bien.

Sin embargo, empecé a darme cuenta de que quizá no había sido tan buena idea en cuanto las vi bajar las escaleras. Rosalie iba al lado de Kate, seguidas de Tanya e Irina. El caso era que mi mujer llevaba el atuendo más discreto de todas ellas, y eso era decir mucho. Si Rose era la más recatada, no se podía decir que el resto dejasen mucho lugar a la imaginación con su ropa. Y yo iba a tener que acompañarlas a todas, solo. Bien pensado, eso no estaba tan mal.

Si habitualmente ya tenía gracia ver la cara de la gente cuando Rose y yo pasábamos cogidos de la mano a su lado, en esos momentos fue algo sobrehumano. Nunca mejor dicho.

Yo la agarraba de la cintura mientras las demás nos rodeaban como si fuesen una especie de escolta. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no mirar lo que ninguna de ellas tres trataba de hacer sobre los pobres humanos de la calle, pero era absurdo no hacerlo. O más bien, imposible. Siempre supimos que les gustaban más de la cuenta, en un sentido totalmente físico, sin embargo, nunca me imaginé que se los comieran con la mirada de forma tan descarada. Incluso yo me sentía abordado de vez en cuando.

—Sigue caminando —masculló Rosalie en mi oído. Seguramente habría visto la mirada que me lanzó Kate, y no es que yo fuese a hacer nada, obviamente, pero…

Estaba celosa, lo noté enseguida. No era habitual ver a mi mujer en ese estado, no al menos que yo supiera, así que resultó curioso. Una parte de mí, la más humana, se enorgulleció tontamente.

No es que Tanya, Kate o Irina fuesen más guapas que ella o que estuviesen más buenas, ya que no era así en ningún sentido, sino que Rosalie tenía un concepto del _territorio_ muy especial. Ni siquiera ellas, a quienes considerábamos nuestros propios familiares, podían pasarse de los límites que Rose estipulaba. Mucho menos aún conmigo. Y no tenía demasiado claro cuándo llegaba el momento en que el carácter de mi mujer podía acarrear algún problema.

—Deberíais controlaros un poco, vamos por la calle.

—Rose, te creía más divertida —se quejó Tanya con una pequeña risita. Y realmente, incluso yo estaba incrédulo ante las palabras de mi mujer. ¿Controlarse por la calle? ¿Rosalie?

—Está bien, haced lo que queráis. Pero dile a Kate que pare —le gruñó, literalmente.

—¿Asustada?

—Seguro. Más quisieras.

Ambas se miraron y pude comprobar el funcionamiento de una de esas hirientes miradas que Rosalie sacaba a relucir de vez en cuando pero nunca conmigo. No continuaron hablando y mentiría si no asegurara que me _asusté_ un poco; ¿querrían montar una pelea en mitad de la calle, por mí? Increíble. De ahí que me sorprendiera cuando, posteriormente, ambas se echaron a reír en armonía. Como si hubiese sido un juego y no hubiese pasado nada.

Rosalie me pasó la mano por el brazo, sujetándolo fuertemente y colocó la otra en mi antebrazo, bajo mi mirada de asombro. Probablemente, nunca llegaría a entender a las mujeres vampiro. Me puse a mirar al suelo, concretamente a sus piernas, y seguimos caminando. No pude parar de pensar en lo gracioso de controlarse por la calle mirando cómo caminaba.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la discoteca a la que Tanya había decidido llevarnos. Nosotros no teníamos ni idea de los locales de por allí —tampoco de los de ningún otro lugar, dicho sea de paso—, así que ellas decidían. Y, al parecer, el que más les gustaba estaba totalmente lleno, pues la fila de la entrada era enorme. Eso sí, ellas parecían estar en su _salsa_.

Se deslizaban entre los humanos sin importarles que estuviesen esperando allí desde hacía horas, cosa que a mí también me daba bastante igual. Todos se las quedaban mirando como si estuviesen sufriendo alguna alucinación, como si no fuesen reales. Aquello me recordó algo de hacía muchos años y sonreí sin que nadie se diese cuenta. De lo que no me percaté fue que no sólo las miraban a ellas, sino también a mí. Todos éramos guapos, a rabiar. Eso era indiscutible. Además, únicamente mis piernas ya eran más fuertes que seis o siete de aquellos minúsculos humanos.

Ahora, Rosalie y yo íbamos agarrados sólo de la mano, ya que no había espacio para más entre tanta gente. La cadena de su pulsera chocaba todo el rato con mi muñeca, haciéndome cosquillas.

Empero, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que hacía mucho que no salía a cazar y que se me estaba empezando a arremolinar la ponzoña en la boca ante tanto humano. _Mierda_. ¿Cómo se me pudo pasar algo así? Mis ojos no se habían puesto tan oscuros aquella vez, así que imaginé que todavía había tiempo suficiente. Igual que Rose.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya habíamos llegado a la puerta y Tanya flirteaba con el portero. _Ingenuo chaval_. No sólo por el hecho de dejarse embaucar a causa de Tanya que, en cierto modo, podría ser incluso comprensible, sino por pensar que con esos mini bíceps podría hacer algo si se diese la circunstancia. Realmente, era fuerte para ser un humano, pero él a mi lado no tenía nada que hacer.

Me empezaron a entrar ganas de enfrentarme a él y demostrarle que no debía mirar así a mi mujer, pues era en quien su mirada más se concentraba. Luego, alzó la mirada hacia mí y pude notar cómo se estremecía.

A pesar de eso, no se amedrentó y pude comprobar cómo intentaba decirme algo con los ojos. Algo que no se me habría ocurrido de ningún modo.

Empecé a hacer crujir mi puño.

—Venga, pasad ahora —escuché que decía Tanya y sentí que Rosalie se soltaba de mi mano para continuar caminando.

—Tú, no —me dijo el portero, cuando yo estaba apunto de reírme en su cara entrando justo después de _mi_ mujer.

—¿Eh? —esperaba haber oído mal, pero él puso su mano en mi pecho. Quizá estaba intentando echarme para atrás, pero no me habría movido ni un solo pelo—. Las manos quietas, chaval.

—Fuera.

—¡Y una mierda! —le rugí, sin saber dónde se habían metido Rose y las demás.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente estaba en peligro y había sido un completo error intentar atacarme de la manera que fuera. Sus ojos se abrieron al mismo tiempo que yo lo agarraba del cuello de su camisa y lo agitaba fuertemente. Como si fuese un muñeco. Me dejé llevar, lo admito, pero es que me lo puso a huevo. Y yo no tenía demasiado autocontrol en casos como ese.

Me pareció escuchar la voz asustada de Rosalie en el interior de la discoteca, preguntando por mí a las demás, que también parecían confusas, pero no estaba seguro de nada en esos momentos. Si al intento de provocación por parte del portero sumábamos la sed que me recorría, encontrábamos una mezcla no especialmente recomendable para nadie. Mucho menos aún para un humano, que son tan frágiles y _rompibles_.

No sabía cómo, pero me había contenido lo suficiente como para no matarlo o estamparlo contra la pared, ya que únicamente me dedicaba a agitarlo insistentemente. Incluso llegó un momento en el que me pareció que era mi propio saco de boxeo, pero aparté ese pensamiento enseguida.

Yo seguía a lo mío sin hacer caso a los intentos de golpes que él me propinaba, cuando escuché voces gritando a mi alrededor.

—Suéltalo, Emmett. ¡Suéltalo! —me decían Tanya e Irina.

—¿Qué?

—Que lo sueltes, ahora —Rose llegó rápidamente hasta mí y posó su mano en mi hombro, tratando de detenerme.

—Ah, vale —dije, sin más. Y volví a colocar en el suelo al portero.

Los cinco le miramos ansiosos, intentando averiguar si estaba bien, y notamos que hiperventilaba. Ellas se veían enfadadas, mucho, pero él se lo había buscado. Y ¡yo no le había hecho nada! ¡Seguía vivo!

—Sabía que no debía dejarte entrar —jadeó, acariciándose el cuello.

—Perdónele, a veces no sabe lo que hace —le dijo Tanya, intentando acercarse a él con Kate.

—Me da igual, se nota que busca gresca. No le quiero en mi local.

¡¿Cómo que buscaba gresca?! ¡Si había empezado él! Aquello me cabreó y me envaré, si bien Rosalie lo notó a tiempo y me detuvo colocándose delante de mí con los brazos cruzados y una expresión que no alentaba precisamente a desobedecerla.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, Tanya nos abría paso para entrar a la discoteca sin ningún tipo de problema. Eso me desconcertó, no obstante, no quería saber cómo demonios habían conseguido que nos dejara entrar. Sabía que sería mucho más feliz e inocente si no me lo contaban. Siendo optimista, quizá Kate había empleado su don sobre él y le había _relajado_ un poco.

Misión cumplida, ya estábamos dentro.

Qué diferente era ese sitio de los que yo solía frecuentar cuando era humano, y eso que a mis amigos y a mí nos iba bastante salir por ahí. Sin embargo, era más comedido que toda esa gente. Y las luces, Dios, qué luces. Si incluso conseguían aturdirme, cosa complicada teniendo en cuenta que nosotros veíamos perfectamente en la oscuridad. De no estar seguro de la imposibilidad por tener cualquier tipo de dolor o enfermedad, en esos momentos podría afirmar que sufría jaqueca.

Fue como si las luces me hipnotizaran y ni siquiera me diera cuenta de dónde estaba. Sabía que seguía allí dentro, pero nada más. Hasta que noté a Rosalie cerca de mí, bailando. Aparentemente.

—¿Qué haces, Rose?

—Bailo. Antes he intentado hacerte bailar, pero parecías ido y no me hacías caso, así que bailo sola —me contestó tranquilamente—. No me haces falta.

—Ya veo —agregué, mordaz, en cuanto vi el panorama a su alrededor.

Todos se la habían quedado mirando de manera descarada. No me gustó demasiado lo que eso me hacía sentir, pero ellos eran libres de mirar, supuse. Qué coño, que mirasen a quien yo les dijera. Me daba igual que a Rosalie le gustase. De todas formas, ella era totalmente indiferente a cualquiera que se dedicara a observara, fueran cuales fueran sus intenciones, y yo siempre podría contar con eso.

Alcé la mirada y vi otro corro alrededor de lo que, claramente, eran tres hermosas mujeres de tez enfermizamente pálida con aquella luz, moviéndose al tiempo, juntas. Sonreí; al menos tendrían diversión esa noche. No se habían equivocado.

Rosalie seguía bailando sola, por eso decidí que ya había sido suficiente. Me acerqué a ella y le puse las manos en la cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí. Al principio no se detuvo, pero después me miró y no supe identificar muy bien lo que sus ojos me decían, si bien su sonrisa aviesa sí lo hacía.

Se acercó más a mí sin soltar mis manos y empezó a bailar otra vez. Me pareció notar que nuestra piel brillaba bajo los focos, de manera muy intensa. ¡Pues claro!, ¡como que éramos dos vampiros bailando bajo unas luces de neón! ¡Lógico y normal!

-.-.-

_**N/A editada en febrero: **__no es mi intención sonar brusca, pero sois muchos los que metéis esta historia en favoritos y alerts cada semana, de los que al 95% ni os conozco ni me habéis dicho jamás que la leéis. Está clarísimo que es algo libre y que no todos tenemos tiempo siquiera, pero ¿tanto os cuesta de vez en cuando, al terminar un oneshoot? No os pido que me escribáis una parrafada, sólo lo que se os venga a la cabeza tras leer algo de esto, nada más. Daos cuenta de que, si no, podrá gustaros la historia, pero pasáis de mí olímpicamente. __Y eso no es alentador._

_Me veo obligada a poner esta historia en hiatus temporal. Hay mucha falta de inspiración, ganas y tiempo del que no dispongo para seguir con ella. Soy una chica universitaria y tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, por lo que no quiero que permanezcáis pendientes de "Starlight" a sabiendas de que, de momento, no voy a continuarla. No tengo idea de cuánto puede durar esto; ahora mismo estoy totalmente fuera del mundo fanfiction y no me encuentro con ganas de regresar a él pronto, pero quién sabe. Espero que todo os vaya bien.  
_


End file.
